Kesenai Ai no Memories
by SkyEveningwind
Summary: SasuNaru story, My own sequel for annmiuka's story and in the series.It's about Sasuke's return to Konoha. What will happen if he found out that naruto had a change of heart? YAOI readers only. With some OOC ness...
1. So Much Together but

Kesenai Ai no Memories 

**Chapter One** " **So much together but…** "

Eight years passed and Naruto was still waiting patiently and hoping that his best friend will return in their village. That time, he became the Rokudaime and attained an assistant jounin named Okami Honoo who was having a special feeling towards the new Hokage. Okami was the only person who was always there to help Naruto in everything the Hokage did. Naruto admitted too, that he really likes Okami… maybe because he was much alike with Sasuke in appearance, even some of the personality and styles in fighting. The only difference was the clan they belonged where Sasuke was from Uchiha while Okami was from Honoo iegara, which the clan's origin was from the former Ryu gakure. Even though Naruto felt that way, he couldn't… in the reason he's still dedicated to Sasuke's promise. Okami had done everything just to catch Naruto's attention and heart. He's striving hard just to prove that he's more than Sasuke and Naruto really saw and felt that sincerity but never showed it to the jounin.

One day, as Okami entered the office he saw Naruto standing quietly in the window and looked like the Hokage was waiting for something or someone maybe.

" Do you still hoping that guy will return? "

Naruto just looked at him as Okami laid the documents in the table but the Hokage didn't even said a word nor showed any reactions about that question. While fixing those papers scattered in the table, the jounin continued saying his opinion to Naruto.

" You might get mad at me for saying this… but, if I were you… I will forget him. Based on the incidents happened between you and that guy… all I can say is… every time the two of you had a chance to met and talked to each other… that guy ignored you and he even wanted to take your life on his whim, just to cut those bonds you had towards each other. Maybe it's time to forget him little by little and start a new life. "

Naruto was still unable to speak at that time but he's sure that those words said by Okami were all true and it really made him hurt. Okami noticed that and felt so sorry about it but he needed to do that so Naruto will concentrate more on his work and realize that everyone in the mansion cares about him.

" Cheer up now! I 'm just giving my point of view and you don't need to take it seriously. In fact, I really hate to see you standing there all day with a big frown on your face and you know what… it really hurts me that I can't do something about it. Please remember that everyone here cares and loves you a lot more than that man did. Uh, I'll leave you for a moment Master Hokage… I need to see Shizune-senpai "

Okami left again Naruto inside the office and of course, the Hokage finally made up his decision about that matter.

" _Okami has a point there. Many years passed but no Sasuke came back to this village. The last news I heard was he already killed Orochimaru and his older brother… so why he doesn't even come back at once and fulfill his promise he made to me or maybe… he really cuts those bonds we had way back then? If so, then it's a waste of time to wait for him. I realize how dope I am cause I'm still hoping for him but the truth is… he never wants to return at all. He just fooled me and maybe he's laughing out loud imagining that I'm still waiting for him or maybe he's dead already. I should now let this craziness go and try a new life with someone like Okami. I admitted that he's striving hard just to show me how worthy he was and I concurred with that. He never leaves me and whenever I need help, he's there… helping and giving me words of courage to continue… never giving up. I've already knew his prospect to me so it's time to return all of it to him by giving him a chance. This is the right decision I think 'coz I've already wasted eight years for Sasuke. I need to keep on…_ "

Nighttime came; Naruto decided to transfer a new residence. In his old house, he packed those things that were important and useful to him until he saw the old Team VII picture inside a cabinet. He silently glanced on Sasuke's image and tears began to fall from his eyes. He got his mini diary and wrote something on it…

" _That day, you'd said after that I should forget you… and it really hurts me but as I saw the same picture I hold now… I read the note in its back saying I shouldn't forget you 'coz you'll be back someday and that's a promise. You given me new hope after I read it but now, those hope and patience in waiting for your home coming have come to an end. I felt bad as I reminisced those past incidents where I'm striving hard just to make you stay with us in this village and the results were only failures. This time, at my whim, Uchiha Sasuke who is my former teammate and best friend whom I loved so much more than a friend and a brother is already dead since that day he left me. I'm now the last one who'll break those bonds 'coz… it's over between us. I'll leave all of our memories and my feelings for you here in this place_ "

After that, he left the diary and the picture frame over the table. The Hokage gently walked towards the door and locked it. He's now all right and ready for the new life. The day came where he finally answered Okami 's affection and after that, everyone saw again the real Naruto they knew way back then… a lively, noisy and cheerful Uzumaki Naruto. Sakura felt better than everyone else did after hearing that news as she's the one who takes care about the Hokage's health and who knows better about what life his former teammate had taken for years.

" I'm very thankful that Naruto is all right now. I'm very worried about him since he became our Rokudaime Hokage and the fact about the dangerous jutsu he had acquired on his past trainings. Finally, he accepts the fact that Sasuke-kun will no longer plan to go back in this village and just like me, we need to continue to live without minding now about Sasuke. ", Sakura said to Ino as they watched the two dansei happily talking to each other.

"Yeah, I concur! I've notice that Okami-san has a big likeness to Sasuke-kun… I'm also hoping that their happiness will last! Right, Sakura? ", Ino said with a smile while Sakura happily nodded.

Naruto and Okami 's relationship was now already a year and a half. Days passed so quickly, until Naruto's birthday was coming nearer where he and Okami planned to have a date in Ichirako Ramen house and spend a whole night on a hot spring private suite. A week before that celebration, Okami was assigned to do a S-class rank field mission together with some of the jounins who'll send to Hanegakure but Naruto couldn't even disapprove to that task because even if it's a very dangerous journey… Only Okami and his troop were the only highly skilled shinobis on their village that were free to hire that time.

" Don't worry! We'll be back at once and I try to be here a day before your birthday… ", Okami said as he kissed Naruto in his cheek and he's preparing all the things he needed.

" I really feel uncomfortable that you'll be away for a week. Please be careful there… ", Naruto sadly responded while he's watching his lover getting its self ready to leave. Okami noticed the worried impression of his beloved so he just said words that would alleviate the upset felt by the Hokage for him.

" All things are going to be fine… Always remember that no matter what happens you should be strong for the people who believe and rely on your aptitude as Hokage. Don't show your weaknesses to them, my dear…Stand as a model of a good leader for the village. Promise me that, Naru-chan… ", Okami told to Naruto as they 're now embracing each other tightly.

" I promise! Take good care of yourself… ", Naruto uttered and he's now gently losing his arms from hugging his love.

" Before I leave, I want to say I LOVE YOU SO MUCH, NARUTO! And it's time for me to go… Kiotsukete koishii ", Okami's final words for him and finally, set off towards the entrance of the village.

" Aishiteru! ", Naruto shouted and Okami just looked back and smiled at him. The troop already left the village exactly the sunrises and set journey towards the dangerous place of Hanegakure.

Inside the mansion, three hours after the departure of Okami's troop, Naruto kept on walking back and fourth so Sakura stopped him from doing that irk manner.

" Stay calm, Master Hokage… Is something wrong? ", Sakura asked. " I feel that I shouldn't let Okami to go there. I feel something is not right… ", Naruto expressed.

" You're just worrying too much… it doesn't fit for you to be that. Master Hokage, Okami is fine and just believe on him okay? ", Sakura said as she really wanted to make the Hokage feels all right.

Three days passed, vile news spread in the entire village that undefined enemies ambushed the troop who set off towards the Hanegakure. Various emotions escalated inside the mansion but as usual, the Rokudaime stayed calm and appeased the situation.

" I want everyone to stay calm and listen to what I'm trying to say to you guys… "

Some of them stopped from weeping and some stopped from doing their work for a while. Silence arose inside the office just to listen to the Hokage's words.

" I want those corpses to retrieve and bring here a day before my birthday… they die while doing their mission so I want to give them a proper and nice burial ceremony and it will happen on my birthday. I want everyone to come and grief quietly for them. No works and duties must be done on that said day 'coz let's respect those relatives left by our heroes here in our village. After that, I want to have a meeting to talk about those people who were responsible for the ambush. Do you copy? "

Everyone nodded and immediately followed the order of the Hokage. As everyone left the place, Sakura asked her former teammate

" Are you all right there? ".

" It's a lie if I'll say yes… but the fact is… I'm much hurt to the incident and accepting the truth that my fiancé willn't come here alive for my birthday. All things are just happening again…all my love ones left me, leaving me all alone ", Naruto sadly said as he couldn't manage to let the tears fell off from his eyes.

Sakura felt so sorry to Naruto and all she could do was stayed beside him never leaving him alone 'coz she knew how much Naruto needed someone's shoulder to cry on. As the bodies of those who killed shinobis were retrieved, the medics called the Rokudaime to give something important they'd found in the pocket of the troop leader, Honoo Okami.

" How's it going? ", the Hokage quickly asked.

" Everything is going fine Hokage-sama but you should have these things… ", Said by the Head Medic as he pulled out from his pocket a piece of paper and a tiny box giving it to the Hokage.

" What's this? ", He confusingly asked.

" We found it on Okami-san 's pocket and the letter was addressed to you ", replied by the Head Medic.

" Domo arigatou. Please send me some reports after you're done on investigations regarding this matter. Ganbatte… ", Naruto faked smile showed and turned his way back to the office after the Head medic nodded.

Inside the office, Naruto quietly took a sit and quickly got those things from his belt bag. He gently opened and read the letter where it stated: **Otanjou-bi Omedeto Koishii… Will you marry me? **Naruto began to burst into tears. That time, he was alone in the office and it's better that no one will notice how much pain he's feeling right now. He couldn't accept the fact that Okami died without saying this thing personally and even blamed himself for not saying how much he loved the jounin. Words were just left behind never been told and this make the Rokudaime felt so sorry about it.

" So much together but… it always ends into nothing. This really make me realized how unfortunate I am… ", Naruto sadly uttered.

The day of burial ceremony came and that was also his birthday celebration but Naruto chose to weep for his lover's death together with Konoha village men. Everyone wore black clothes and attended the ceremony quietly. Even the weather seemed not good as it looked 'coz it's giving a mild drizzle in that sorrowful day. The ceremony ended before noon and everyone took their respective homes but Naruto stayed in front of the grave of his beloved for a while.

" I know you're always there for me… I really feel your existence here so I want to say Aishiteru Okami! I hope you're happy wherever you are ", Naruto smiled bitterly and finally decided to go home.


	2. Half pain

Chapter Two " Half Pain " 

Another year passed but Naruto's feeling about his lover's departure was still there… The pain never healed completely by time. He's still longing for Okami 's presence and secretly kept it inside his heart never letting anyone noticed that except Sakura who knew the Hokage well and the only person Naruto shared his feelings and secrets about it.

" _It took him eight years to fully forget Sasuke and now, how many years will he need just to completely accept the fact that Okami isn't here anymore?_ ", question kept on Sakura's inner thought as she was hoping that somehow she could appease the depression of the Hokage…

One rainy evening, an unexpected guest encroached inside Naruto's house. That time, the Rokudaime was enjoying his bath while whistling as if nothing happened on his office a while ago. That was Tsunade-sama caught him sleeping in his office desk and of course, scolded him…making him to sneak out the mansion early and left the granny screaming with great anger at the same time.

" _Hmp! It's better to stay at home away from those awful documents placed on my desk. It really gives me headache! I hope Sakura will look for somebody that can help me to do those insane things…_ ", Naruto thought as he brushed his blonde hair under the shower. " _Somebody much alike with Okami… Oh, here I am again! Those things only remind me of him. I only wished that sometime I could be with him again…_ ", He thought as sighed sadly.

" That idiot! As usual, he really takes a long time in bath and just shilly-shallying. ", The stranger just muttered as he heard Naruto whistling inside the bathroom again.

After an hour, the wet Hokage finally stepped out from the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist making the stranger smirked.

" That's refreshing! ", he out-spoken as he began to dry his hair with another dry towel.

" It's more refreshing if we do it together… ", The guy said as he watched Naruto…still, the blonde boy wasn't used to notice the presence of him.

" Yea… I guess…Ei! Who's the heck said that? ", Naruto suddenly shouted while he's blushing. No response and Naruto couldn't even see who was there because the room was dark… maybe, the stranger really turned off the light as he barged in inside his room.

" Show yourself! ", He shouted again. Instead of reply, a swift movement caused Naruto to push against the wall making the towel he held fell in the floor. What more surprising was to see the real identity of the stranger that make Naruto stood still and unable to speak at that time, it's none other than Uchiha Sasuke!

" Your growth is impressive… so how are you Master Hokage? ", Sasuke asked as he clenched a kunai in his right hand pointing to his former rival's bare stomach.

Naruto didn't response. Many things flooded on his mind mostly all about Okami so he didn't even pay attention to what Sasuke was asking him that time but suddenly his lips uttered, " Do what you think is better… ". Sasuke smirked.

" You already know the reason why I'm here, don't you? I'm now here to finish the task I've left way back ", He whispered in his best friend's ear.

" _If Sasuke will kill me… it's better… I can be with Okami again… We'll see each other once more!_ ", Naruto thought as his eyes only saw the illusion of his late fiancé in the dark smiling and extending his hands towards him.

" Do it as fast as you can… I'm waiting. ", Naruto finally said and he closed his eyes waiting a stab to be done. Sasuke got puzzled.

" _What does he mean with that? He wants to die or he wants to… _", Sasuke thought as he was now attracted to the Hokage's scent, caught himself caressing the neck of his beloved without any words.

Frustrated, Naruto opened once again his eyes and glared sadly on Sasuke's red Sharingan eyes showing disruption. His left hand started to grope on Sasuke's right arm and stopped, tightly held on the clenched fist holding a kunai pointing towards his. Without his own mind, he moved forward making his bare chest leaned on Sasuke closely. The raven-haired dansei stepped back a little inch but as he knew that Naruto was embracing him… he just let it and totally forgot about the kunai. Suddenly, the Rokudaime lunged at him and Sasuke unintentionally tripped over the wet towel making both of them to stumble down against the floor.

" He's waiting for me… ", Naruto mumbled as he loosed his conscious over his best friend body.

" Naruto? What are you mumbling about? ", Sasuke asked but no response from his best friend. Sasuke couldn't help himself not to feel the bare skin of his dope.

It's been a long time since he was like this close on his beloved and he'll never exchange it for anything in this world. His daydream cut short when he felt the shallow breathe of his blonde best friend and a warm liquid flowing in his right hand. He remembered the weapon he wielded a while ago.

" _Shit! Don't tell me…_ ", Sasuke thought as he gently pushed himself to a sit and quickly took a look in his right palm. Blood.

Blood staining the floor and even in his white kimono… all coming out from his dope bare body from the part where the kunai stabbed. Nervously, he managed to pull out the weapon gently and after that, he embraced again his beloved.

" He hugged me just to stabbed the weapon on him… Why? ", Sasuke said as he looked confusingly on his unconscious Hokage.

" This hand killed my older brother and Orochimaru…I really didn't mean to take his life 'coz I know how important he was to me… I loved him more than myself and I'd return to fulfill that promis_e _", Sasuke cried out and decided to carry out Naruto outside the house. He immediately strode towards the Konoha hospital. Fortunately, Sakura was there and quickly took an action towards the Hokage's condition. Sakura was surprise to see Sasuke and if the dansei won't speak at once, she doesn't gain her consciousness. She was astounded to see Sasuke again.

" Sakura please do everything just to save Naruto ", Sasuke pleaded.

" Don't worry! Just stay here ", Sakura just said to Sasuke and entered the emergency room. Hours passed and Sasuke was waiting impatiently outside until the door of emergency room suddenly opens.

" Sakura? "

" He's fine now you can go inside, Sasuke-kun… ", Sakura told to the raven-haired dansei where the last quickly entered the room.

" Naruto? ", Sasuke tensely felt the paled face of his beloved still unconscious by that time.

" I think he refused to use the Kyuubi 's power of healing so it may take several weeks for him to recover ", Sakura explained as she entered the room next to Sasuke.

" I wanna know what happened between you and Naruto… ", Sakura asked. Silence arose and finally, Sasuke replied showing some guiltiness in his being.

" He's an idiot. He really wants to die… It's not my intention… ".

" I knew this would happen; once he saw you again… he really wished that someone could even took his life on a whim… ", Sakura out of her mind had said forgetting that she should hide the real reasons.

" What do you mean? ", Sasuke finally asked figuring out that the pink-haired medic had secrets on her own about Naruto.

" Uhm, n-nothing! I just think that way… Don't mind me ", Sakura quickly replied and it really showed in her face that she's lying.

" Sakura?! ", an almighty glared from Sasuke set upon her eyes and the last just threw her sight away from the Uchiha.

" Sasuke-kun… All I want to say is … Naruto is a busy person and he's tired because of too much stress…that's all! ", Sakura explained and now she overcame the tense within her not showing that she lied again.

" Is that really the reason? ", Sasuke asked again not contented to Sakura's response.

" Something inside me screaming that you're hiding something from me, Sakura. Tell it to me ", Sasuke calmly said urging the josei to tell the whole truth about Naruto.

" Before that, I just want to know… ", Sakura hesitantly said.

" Huh? What is it? ", Sasuke asked.

" What's the reason you're here? ", the pink-haired medic finally asked. The boy didn't response quickly. Before giving his answer, he took a glance on his sleeping blonde koishii and replied, " I'm here to fulfill a promise what I'd said to Naruto. So, tell me… what happened to him after that incident between us? ".

" Do you really want to know what had happened on him after that? ", Sakura asked again but she felt uneasy this time and looked like she's going to cry.

" Please tell it to me…the whole story… ", Sasuke eagerly answered.

Before the dawn, Sakura told all the incidents happened to Naruto and also, about the relationship his blonde best friend to a jounin named Okami where Sasuke got the exact reason why Naruto did that stupidity. After that not so long story telling about those passed experiences of the Rokudaime, Sakura decided to go down to get some hot drink for Sasuke. As Sasuke left alone in that room, he glanced again his unconscious best friend and silently brushed some bangs out of Naruto's face.

" You already gave up your feelings over me and I admitted that was all my fault because I've made you wait for a long time. ", Sasuke painfully muttered.

" Even if I'll start from scratch I'll do everything just to obtain your heart and attention again… it doesn't matter how long it will take… ", Sasuke smilingly said as he held the right hand of his koishii.


	3. Don't cry Anymore

Chapter Three " Don't Cry Anymore " 

Several days passed, Naruto recovered quickly maybe the Kyuubi 's power helped him to heal the wound he had because of his stupidity. As he gained his consciousness, he first spotted a guy who was busy arranging the flowers brought by Ino and Sakura for him so he quickly got up in bed mistakenly believe that the said person was his late fiancé.

" Okami! ", he exclaimed as he embraced tightly the dansei who was facing back at him that moment.

" What the— ", Sasuke surprisingly said and noticed that Naruto hugged him from behind crying.

" I'm glad you're here with me, Okami! ", the blonde sobbed still not noticing that the one he embraced was his best friend Sasuke. The Uchiha hesitated to turn back and face his greatest fear– that was Naruto might stayed away from him if the blonde realized that he wasn't Okami. But still, he insisted himself to turned around and met Naruto' s eyes with his.

" You're… not Okami… ", Naruto muttered as he gently released his embrace from Sasuke. Sasuke quickly held Naruto's arms and said, " Naruto, please listen to me… Don't worry; I'll not hurt you… ".

" No! Let me go! "

" Naruto…"

" Shut up! I don't want to hear anything from you!!! Let me go!!! " Sasuke still never losing his grip on his blonde 's arms and he gently pulled those shivering arms towards his chest, hugging the blonde at the same time.

" Calm down… Please, listen to me… Master Hokage… not as Uchiha Sasuke who left you for so long but listen to me as the present Sasuke speaking to you right now… ", Sasuke pleaded and he really felt the Naruto was crying. The blonde Rokudaime didn't response. He just rested his head on his former comrade and best friend 's chest still crying.

" From now on… Naruto, don't cry anymore… I'd returned and fulfilled that promise we had … I'm here because of you… ", Sasuke smilingly said and tightly embraced his little lover. Naruto's tears began to fall again and his lips just muttered sadly, " I… don't know… if I should believe on you once again… ".

" Naze? I know… I made you wait for so long but… why not give me a chance? I'd returned because I care for you so much… ", Sasuke sadly replied. Naruto suddenly stepped back and his face wasn't looking at Sasuke. Those shivering hands turned into mad clenched fist holding Sasuke's kimono.

" Care? When did you learn how to care for me? Huh? Sasuke! When?!! Tell me!!! ", Naruto madly shouted and his blue sorrowful eyes turned into red Kyuubi 's eyes while Sasuke just sadly looked at him… no words came out in his mouth.

" When?!! ", Naruto shrieked once more but this time he couldn't help himself not to cry again while blaming Sasuke.

" That day… I'd pleaded in front of you not to go but… you didn't listen… you still left me alone, Sasuke… ", The blonde Hokage cried out as he gently released his tight held in his best friend's kimono. Sasuke was still standing and just watched his koishii crying in front of him.

" Naruto, I didn't… "

" Did you show any care for me that day, Sasuke? Ever since I'd met you… you didn't really do that! You're just fooling me! My existence doesn't matter on you… I realized that I'm only a trash… and it's really perfect to throw away… ", Naruto painfully said.

" N-Naruto, d-don't say that… ", Sasuke sadly stammered and finally he managed to embraced again his lover but he insisted himself not to cry.

" If you just returned early… I shouldn't suffer much pain… losing someone I really love… and this all happens 'coz you never ever care for me ", Naruto uttered as he placed his hands on his face crying pathetically.

" That's not true… I… really care… ", Sasuke helplessly voiced-out in huge disruption and pain inside his being after hearing all those words came out from his only beloved blonde.

" If you really care… then, wield a kunai and kill me… help me to see Okami again… ", Naruto pleaded looking Sasuke with his dimmed sorrowful blue eyes. Sasuke stood still but he gained his composure in no time and took his sight away from those blue ones.

" I … can't do that… forgive me… ", Sasuke reluctantly said and Naruto cried again giving the raven-haired dansei a sharp quick push.

" Then, GET LOST! I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!! My best friend died since he left this village… You hear me?! Get lost!!! ", Naruto violently shouted at Sasuke as his desired to be kill wasn't fulfilled.

Kakashi and Sakura quickly encroached inside the room as they heard the loud commotion. As the two completely entered the room, Kakashi-sensei quickly grasped the mad Hokage away from the Uchiha.

" Naruto! Calm down!! ", Kakashi-sensei curbed on his former student's demeanor.

" Let me go!! Leave me alone! ", The blonde Rokudaime kept on wailing and forcing himself to escape from the tight hold of his sensei. Sakura finally pulled out her injection

" I don't need that! Let me go! ", Naruto screamed again.

" Kakashi-sensei, please hold him tight", Sakura requested having a difficulty on positioning the injection. Kakashi-sensei just nodded and he tightened more his hold on Naruto.

Sakura successfully injected the said medicine on her former comrade's nape. Minutes passed, the madness had settled and Naruto finally turned unconscious. He fell on Kakashi-sensei 's arms and the laid him in bed again.

" Are you all right, Sasuke-kun? ", Sakura worriedly asked. Sasuke just nodded.

" What happened? ", Kakashi asked.

Sasuke sadly stared at the two and responded, "He pleaded me to kill him but I refused. ". Kakashi shook his head and said, " He's starting to behave like insane… I thought he already overcame that pain about Okami's death… ".

" He looked all right in the eyes of other people but as his personal medic, I know he's just pretending to be okay however deep inside he wasn't. ", Sakura explained. Kakashi nodded and took a glance again on Sasuke.

" So, what's your plan now, Sasuke? "

" I don't know… but I really want to become his close friend again… I want to fill those lacking parts on him as his best friend and I hope you'll just let me to do that everyone… ", Sasuke enthusiastically said. Sakura and Kakashi-sensei just smiled at him.

" Don't worry! We'll help you and we know you're the only one who can bring back the real Naruto Uzumaki ", Sakura responded.

" Me, too… You can count on me… ", Kakashi said with a thumbs up action. Sasuke showed a small smile 'coz he was relieved that everyone accepted him again and trusted.

After that incident, Naruto never talked to everyone even to his former teacher Kakashi-sensei and his ex-teammate Sakura. Sasuke never showed in that place whenever Naruto was conscious in order to avoid any commotion again. Sometimes, he never ate his meal…he rarely talked and he quitted on taking his medicines making everyone worried to his behavior especially Sasuke and Sakura.

" Hokage-sama please eat this soup… you never ate anything since yesterday ", Sakura insisted but the Hokage just gently pushed away the meal laid in front of him.

" I don't feel to eat anything ", He always reasoned out.

" Do you want something? ", Sakura worriedly asked and his former blonde group mate would just shake his head. The pink-haired medic sadly left the room and as she was out of the place Sasuke and Shizune always asked her what happened.

" Did Hokage-sama eat the soup? ", Shizune eagerly asked.

" No… Shizune-senpai… What shall we do now? ", Sakura sadly replied.

" Just let him… we can't force him to do what we want on him it just make him mad on us if we insist ", Sasuke just said and took a deep breath. Inside the room, the blonde-haired Rokudaime just solemnly watched the birds flying outside the window.

" Okami… ", Naruto sadly uttered while he sadly reminisced all the memories they shared.

" _I don't know what to do without you…_ ", Naruto thought and he hugged tightly the pillow he held. Sasuke peeped on the door and saw the blonde Hokage crying again.

" _Naruto… if I could only appease your depression…_ ", Sasuke sadly thought as he closed again the door gently.


	4. Spirit Dreams Inside

Chapter Four " Spirit Dreams Inside " 

One cold night, Naruto fell into a nice and sweet dream with his late fiancé Okami. He saw him standing near the lake so he immediately called out his name.

" Okami-koi! " Okami turned his head towards his sweet little lover and smiled but with a little worry over his face.

" Naru-chan, why are there tears in your eyes? " Naruto embraced him tightly and looked Okami eyes to eyes.

" 'Coz I miss you so much… please, Okami take me with you… I want to be beside you forever! ", Naruto begged while he was crying in front of his lover. Okami just smiled at him and stroke his hands on Naru's golden hair while saying, " I can't do that… ".

" Why not? You don't love me anymore? "

" Not that what I mean… I love you so much so I'm doing this because I want you to be happy… "

" I couldn't be happy if you're not with me ", Naruto sadly insisted.

" You're still stubborn ", Okami chuckled. " It's a selfish love if I do that… knowing that many people still need you… Remember what I'd told you before I die? " Naruto nodded.

" You promised me, right? Keep it… I'm here to let you know that I'm fine and happy in this place so, I feel better if I'll see you move on and love once again… ", Okami smilingly explained.

" But I can't do that… you're the only one I want! ", Naruto stubbornly out-spoken.

" Naru-chan, listen… if you really love me … you let me stay here and you move on at the same time without me… I know you're strong and it's not easy to forget what we had but if someone will come and offer his love to you… Give him a chance and remember you don't need to force yourself… everything takes time… ", Okami uttered and he placed his paled hands on his beloved blonde 's face.

" I don't know if I can do it… ", Naruto sobbed.

" Show me the real you and always think of me that if you're happy I feel the same way but, if you're sad… I'm lonelier than you because I know it's my entire fault. You'll not let me to blame myself, right? " Naruto nodded again.

" Then promise me you'll smile again and start a new life… Do this as a favor for me… ", He requested and finally, he lifted Naruto's face and gently kissed him on his cheeks. Then, Okami wiped the tears on his Naru-chan 's eyes.

" I promised! ", the blonde-haired Hokage replied with a little smile.

" Open your heart once again and I do believe he can help you to heal your pain again and love you more than I did… I'll never forget you… Naru-chan! ", The black-haired dansei reminded as he released his embrace to Naruto.

" Thanks for visiting me Okami-koi… I'll try to do what you asked to me… I know you're always watching me I love so much … I'll never ever forget you", Naruto smiled with tears in his eyes. Okami knew that was tears of joy and for him, he could continue his way to peace without worrying for his little love.

" _I can rest in peace now 'coz I know Sasuke will never hurt him… he can fill the parts lacking for my Naru-chan_", Okami thought as he was little by little vanished on Naruto's sight.

That time also, Okami visited Sasuke on his dream talking some important things about Naruto.

" You are— ", Sasuke said to a person in front of him.

" You're Uchiha Sasuke, right? I'm Honoo Okami ", Okami introduced.

" So, it's you… Naruto's late fiancé… Why are you here in my dream? ", Sasuke confusingly asked which deep in side he felt bad of seeing his rival for his Naru-chan.

" I'm here to let you know that I'm giving back Naruto to you and please, take good care of him "

" You don't need to say that to me 'coz no matter what happens I'll make him fall in love to me once again and… and I'll never hurt him and make him cry… I'll surpass what you'd done to Naruto and I'll prove that I'm the only one who's right man for him ", Sasuke harshly responded.

Okami smiled and seriously replied, " Better… you've said it and just do it… I'm looking forward that you can help Naru-chan to heal his pain and fill all the lacking in his being. Promise me that, Uchiha Sasuke… ".

" Promise! Anyway, arigato Okami-san ", Sasuke uttered with a blush in his cheeks.

" For? "

" For keeping Naruto safe and happy while I'm not in his side… Yea, I feel tad irritated at you 'coz you made him fall for you and forget what we had … "

" No, it's not that, Sasuke-san "

" What do you mean? "

" His heart really belongs to you and I'm never wrong on it. I know, I didn't surpass what you did to him and I accept the fact that you're the right person for him… I'm glad that he loved me for what I am not as the same image like yours… Destiny always made its way for the two of you to be together once more ", Okami smilingly explained.

" Okami-san… "

" Unluckily, we've not given a chance to test who among us are strong and the right man for Naru-chan but as what I've said a while ago…we're not really meant for each other 'coz you and Naru-chan are the right couple and I'm glad to accept it so, Sasuke-san do the best to protect and make Naruto happy… I'll leave the rest to you…it's time for me to go… ", Okami said and faced back on the raven-haired dansei.

" Arigato… ", Sasuke murmured with a smile.

" I'll pray that you may rest in peace Okami-san… don't worry about Naruto… I'll do my best to cheer him up… ", Sasuke said and Okami just waved him a hand continuing to walk away never looking back.

Naruto woke up because of the sunlight striking on the window. He was surprise that Kakashi-sensei was looking at him upside down. Why not? Naruto fell… his head on floor while his legs on bed.

" I don't know you can sleep well in that position. ", Kakashi-sensei smirked.

" Shut up, you freak! Who told you to watch me sleeping?! ", Naruto yelled while he's flushed in embarrassment.

" Oh! You're in the hospital so you need someone to watch over you … don't forget you're the Hokage… Anyway, you never change! You're still immodest in sleeping ", Kakashi-sensei said couldn't help himself not to laugh.

" Stop laughing at me! Why not help me to get up sensei? ", Naruto asked and annoyed at his former teacher.

" All right! You don't need to be so rowdy at me… ", Kakashi-sensei smilingly helped Naruto to get up in that weird but funny position.

" Are you okay now? " Naruto grinned and said, " I feel really better and Okami helped me… I'm ready for work now… "

" Welcome back, Master Hokage! ", Kakashi greeted as he held out some new dry clothes for Naruto to wear so he could change and took breakfast before going to mansion.

News quickly spread on entire village that the Hokage finally came out the hospital and will going to work again in the mansion. Everyone was surprise and thankful that their Rokudaime was finally recovered completely. That time, before Naruto came inside the mansion, Tsunade-sama hired Uchiha Sasuke as Naruto's new jounin assistant inside the Hokage 's office. Naruto was now at last inside his office with many documents laid in his office desk so he immediately worked it seriously. As the Rokudaime was busy writing important documents a knocked on his office door was heard.

" Come in… ", He just said never looking to the people who entered inside.

" Konnichiwa Hokage-sama, I've found someone who'll help you here ", Sakura said happily.

"Who's it, Sakura-chan? ", He asked still his eyes on the paper works.

" Why not stop that for a moment and see who's with me? ", Sakura pouted on Naruto for not paying attention on her.

" Yoshi! ", Naruto said and sighed as he lifted his head to see who was with Sakura until he unintentionally voiced-out, " You? ". Naruto was really surprise to see Uchiha Sasuke standing next to Sakura-chan.

" He was hired as your personal jounin assistant here, Hokage-sama! ", Sakura explained.

"What the—are you the only one who decide it Sakura-chan? ", Naruto annoyingly asked.

" Liè, Tsunade-sama and Shizune-senpai were the ones who decided this matter ", Sakura replied with tension within her. Sasuke just glared at Naruto and the blonde Hokage did the same.

" Yoshi! I have no choice Uchiha Sasuke you can start now… Sakura-chan, you can leave us… Thank you ", Naruto just uttered and continued his work.

" Ganbatte Sasuke-kun! ", Sakura-chan murmured as she went out on the door. As the two of them were alone inside the office silence was between them. Sasuke just silently glanced on the Rokudaime who was so busy in his paper works.

" _Those blue-eyes of his… I really missed how we shared our glances way back then… I wonder what kind of work; he'll give to me_ ", Sasuke thought.

" Hey, are you going to stand there all day? ", Naruto asked a little bit harsh.

" Gomen nasai but I don't know what to do Hokage-sama", Sasuke reasoned out coolly and in his mind, " _Gee, he's a bit strict… he definitely acts as Hokage huh…_ ".

" Hay… yea, right! Arrange those documents on my left and after that bring me here some cold drink I'm thirsty… Get to work! ", Naruto seriously commanded and again, got back to his work. Sasuke just sighed deeply and followed him immediately.

As days passed, Naruto finally accepted Sasuke as his assistant jounin and treated him good never letting himself to have revenge for what the Uchiha had done to him through this work. Deep within himself, he still cares for Sasuke… maybe there's a part in his being that couldn't easily forget their relationship as brothers and best friends but… as lovers? He doesn't know… he needed much time and space to think about it before he'll manage to try again with Sasuke. For now, they were making up those broken bonds they had and both of them really striving hard to bring back those relationship severed long time ago.

One day, Sasuke entered the office and caught the Rokudaime Hokage silently looking at a picture frame with a little smile on his face. Sasuke silently laid down the cup of tea he held and took a look in the picture also.

" Is that your remembrance picture as you became our Hokage? ", Sasuke asked. Naruto surprisingly glanced at Sasuke then replied, " Yes… ".

" Who's that guy with you? ", the raven-haired jounin asked again.

" He's Honoo Okami… my former jounin assistant and my fiancé ", Naruto bitterly responded but he ignored to feel frustrated 'coz he's more interested on watching Uchiha 's impression… there was no sign of jealousy …only curiosity.

" If you don't mind, I just wanna know how you meet him ", While being asked, Sasuke looked at Naruto… eyes to eyes making the blonde blushed a little and quickly removed his sight from staring the jounin.

" He's the one who saved me from a crazy medic in a mission near Taki gakure… ", He answered and started to tell those incidents where he met Okami.


	5. Remember

**Chapter Five " Remember… "**

" Have you send a scroll to that boy? ", Master Tsunade asked to Shizune who replied by nodding at the Godaime.

" Can we trust him? ", Sakura asked in worried tone. The Godaime just smirked and said, " Of course, I know once Naruto saw him he's definitely get surprise… ". The two just looked at each other, very confused to the answer of the Hokage.

It's getting dawn and that shinobi, together with some of his ninja wolves, has already found the place where the next Hokage hanged. A loud noise could be heard inside the creepy laboratory.

" You son of the bitch! What do you want? Let me go!! ", Naruto madly hollered while he was trying to lose the tight knot on his both arms.

" You better shut your mouth… Once I'm done on experimenting on you! You're a Jinchuuriki I need to find out more about you… if I succeed on getting important information about you… I can control everything even the world. Ha! Ha! ", The loony medic responded with an evil laugh but cut short when someone interfered.

" You better knock it off! ", the shinobi said as he was standing on the door and his being was vague because the light was behind him.

" What the— how did you know we're here? ", the medic asked in tremble posture.

" I don't feel explaining everything to an old pea brain creature like you… release him or else you'll die! ", He warned while pointing to Naruto. The medic laughed again and stepped back trying to get something from his back.

" Who do you think you're talking to? He-he… You'll regret for intruding in my place alone ", said by the crazy medic holding a very poisonous potion in his left hand.

" Be careful!! ", Naruto shouted as the crazy medic was ready to splash the contents of the said pot to the intruder. Alerted, the shinobi quickly dodged it and kicked the old medic against the wall, which made Naruto gaped in astonishment at the same time.

" _His speed was faster than Sasuke!_ ", he thought. " Do you think I'm weak and easily be killed by your lunatic moves? Hn! ", The shinobi asked and positioned himself for the next attack. The medic quickly got up and planned to run away but the shinobi moved faster than him casting a jutsu.

" Multiple Fire shuriken technique! ", He shouted as his attack landed on the roof making it fell off and blocked completely the way. The said medic was now stumbled on the floor and stammered in great fright.

" W-wait a minute… we can… t-talk this matter… t-tell me all the t-things you want…we can share anything about that Jinchuuriki 's power… Just let me- " The shinobi just smirked.

" Sad to say, I'm not interested about that… when someone told me an order… it must be accomplished not ignored! So, say your last prayer ", while being said the shinobi swayed his sword-shaped fire manipulation jutsu and stabbed to the medic killing him at once. Outside the lab could hear the loud out cry and the birds flew wearily around the place. Naruto turned frightened once he saw in his very own eyes the incident happened to the medic and his supposition vanished at once.

" _He's not Sasuke… who's he? Why is he helping me?_ ", Naruto thought on his own while still looking at the shinobi who stood few meters from him. Then, the said intruder was now looking at him and now, taking steps towards his place and said, " Are you all right? ".

" Ye-yeah! I'm fine… ", Naruto replied and deep within himself he was so scared this time as he saw that the shinobi was now taking a kunai out of his holster. His thought shaken when the said shinobi was now in front of him and their faces was now so close making Naruto blushed and again making stupid thoughts.

"_He has many similarities with Sasuke… Wow! What a long eyelashes…he looks really good… hey, what am I thinking about him? There's no way he can be a like with Sasuke! Shut up brain!_ ".

" Here you go… you're free! Let's get out of here now ", the shinobi said as he managed to released the knot around Naruto's arms but the blonde quickly stayed away from him hiding himself in the dark.

" What's wrong? ", the shinobi doubly asked.

" Who are you? Why did you help me? ", Naruto asked.

" I'm Honoo Okami… a shinobi sent by Master Tsunade for your retrieval so, don't worry I'm not an enemy ", Okami explained and introduced as he started to walk towards Naruto 's place.

" Stay away from me! Your job is done and I appreciate it so just go! ", Naruto shouted.

" Nah-ah! I'm not yet finished in my task and for your information, I'd promise the Godaime Hokage to take you back home safe ", Okami reasoned out and he was really puzzled to Naruto's demeanor.

" I can go home alone! Just go and leave me! ", Naruto shyly said persuading Okami not to take anymore steps towards him. Okami finally noticed something and chuckled.

" Oh well, I know why are you acting like that". While being said, he unzipped his upper garment making Naruto cringed and shouted.

" What are you doing? ". Okami smiled and held out his clothes to the cute blond boy.

" Here, wear it for a meantime… that's the only garment I could take off… if you stay undressed for a long time you'll definitely get some cold ", Okami offered. Naruto blushed again and he reached out the said garment hesitantly grabbing it off from Okami's hand.

" Look that way! ", he commanded. Okami just rolled his eyes and mumbled, " Come on, you're acting like a girl, huh? ".

" Don't complain! Just follow! ", Naruto blurted and with a deep sigh Okami turned back getting some dry clean blanket near him.

" _Even the attitudes… were all the same with… Hey, here I am again… making comparisons! Tch! Could you please stop thinking about him brain! Hmp! Anyway, why am I hiding here… we're both guys…Sheesh! I really hate myself acting like this in front of him_ ", Naruto annoyingly thought while taking the said garment on but figured out that it didn't cover all his body. His legs were still visibly seen so he requested something to the cool shinobi.

" Hey, could you please look for my clothes out there? "

" Here, I've found this blanket… wrapped it around and let's go, shall we? I really don't feel to search for your clothes ", Okami impatiently said and he held the said blanket to Naruto which grabbed by the blond at once. After wrapping the said blanket around his body, Naruto started to take steps towards Okami but suddenly he stopped for a minute.

" What are you doing? " Okami was kneeling and his back in front of the blond and looks like the cool shinobi was offering a back ride.

" We'll go much faster if we do this… "

" What? That's gross! I don't want to! ", Naruto childishly pouted whilst he's blushing. Again, Okami rolled his eyes and deeply sigh mumbling, " So stubborn!"

" Are you saying something? "

" I know… but do you think you can leap from tree to tree with that kind of clothes without any problems? … You'll definitely lag us down… This is my mission so I need to finish it within a reasonable time ", Okami declaimed.

Naruto sighed deeply and he took the offer. No choice 'coz it was true it wasn't his mission after all so whether he like it or not… he should assent everything Okami asked for him to do.

" I'll not forgive myself if I'm the cause…once that granny will scold you for being such a slow shinobi ", Naruto remarked and Okami just smiled at him.

" Thanks for the concern… I know you understand the situation because you're a shinobi, too. "

" Yea, so let's go now! ", Naruto happily said with a grin. On the way, Naruto didn't pass the chance not to get to know his hero.

" _Wait a minute… Hero? Yes, that sounds good for him to call since he really saved me from that loony bin but if I've only took precautions on accompanying that old medic this would never happens… It was my entire fault for having a trust on that man…on the other hand…I would never ever meet him… He looks interesting to deal with unlike Sai! _ ", Naruto blushingly thought.

" You know what, you're a little bit heavy ", Okami seriously complained. Naruto flushed and retorted, " This is your idea so take the consequences and it's not my fault if I'm heavy! "

" Yea, right…dun! ", Okami chuckled teasing Naruto with his words.

" What? Don't call me dun! I have my name you twit! ", He rant.

" Okay, you don't need to be so rowdy… I can hear you and don't call me twit ", the black-haired dansei rebuked.

" Hah! My name is Uzumaki Naruto; make sure you'll never forget to call me on my name… so I won't call you twit… Concur with that? ", He replied with a big smile. Okami ungracefully landed on a branch making the blond out-balanced from his back as he leaped again from it.

" Why you! What's your problem? ", Naruto huffed.

" If you don't wanna fall… better cling tight, dun… ", Okami just remarked.

" _I'm gravely mistaken that he is interesting to deal with! Tch! I'll definitely kick you ass off once we get back to Konoha you bastard!_ ", Naruto irritably thought.

It's a long route so Naruto couldn't manage to stay awake for a long time. In fact, he's really weary…after that stupid incident inside that creepy lab so…

" Hey, Okami! You don't mind if I take a nap? ", Naruto asked with a yawn.

" Go ahead, I'll wake you up once we arrive to our destination ", Okami replied.

" Thanks… ", And with that being said Naruto quickly closed his eyes and slept. He never knew that their route towards the leaf village changed.


	6. Trick

Chapter Six " Trick " 

It's already late in the afternoon when Naruto woke in a comfortable bed. He immediately got up and explored the room.

" Where am I? This is not my room… ", He asked confusingly to himself. This time, the blanket wrapped around his body was gone and even Okami's ninja vest. He saw he was naked and only the soft marine colored blanket of the bed was covering his entire body.

" What the — ", Naruto flushed and gaped in astonishment. Suddenly, the door opened and gave way the presence of his hero, Okami, with some loads in his right arm.

" Ah, you're already awake…Have you rest well? ", He asked whilst he place the stuffs over the couch near the bed.

" Yea, but where am I? And why in the hell I'm undressed! ", Naruto irritably asked almost shouting at Okami.

" I have rented a room where you can rest better… and I have already sent a scroll to the Hokage that we'll arrive Konoha tomorrow afternoon… lastly, I washed my vest and I brought some new clothes and foods for you ", Okami explained as he took off his shirt.

" Ah, thanks a lot… are you going to bath? ", Naruto asked and covered his body with blanket to get into the couch to check the stuffs. Okami nodded and entered the bathroom. As soon as Naruto heard the water turned on, he quietly chose clothes from those bags. He picked the blue one and took it on.

" _Wow! He's so thoughtful He even brought me a pair of sandals even I didn't tell to do so…_ ", Naruto smilingly thought.

After finishing having his new clothes on, he got a piece of quick bread and ate. Minutes passed, Okami finally came out wet from the bathroom while wrapping the towel around his waist. Naruto while sitting on bed couldn't help himself not to look on Okami's nice body. He has a perfect body figure of a man and his skin complexion was fair.

" _He looks like Sasuke when his hair pressed down_ ", Naruto thought with a little shade of pink on his cheek. His daydream cut when Okami spoke

" If you don't stop staring at me I'll make sure you'll end lying in bed having fun with me", He teased making the blonde blushed furiously.

" Oh, yea! Come and try me! If I know you never ever do it once in your whole life he-he! ", Naruto challenged him and laughed loudly.

" Is that so? ", While being said his presence disappeared near the bathroom and reappeared in front the blonde who was still laughing at that time. He pushed Naruto against the soft bed making him on top and the Naruto on the bottom.

" Wha— What are you doing? ", Naruto stammered seeing that Okami was serious on taking his challenge.

" Why are you asking? You want to test me if I can really do it, right? ", Okami grinned.

" Get off!! You pervert! ", He yawped and Okami just laughed out loud releasing him at once looking the upset impression of the blonde.

" Look at you! Ha! Ha! I think you are the one who don't do it once on your life", Okami laughingly said while sitting himself beside Naruto with his hands on his stomach. Naruto blushed again and got up. That was a little bit embarrassing.

" You've tricked me! ", Naruto angrily said and pouted at the laughing dansei. " _Oh, man! That was close! If he was serious on it… I don't know what to do… _", He thought with a big relief within himself.

" What? Don't tell me you really mean it? ", Okami razzed and chuckled.

" Hell no! You— "

" Even if you mean it or not… I make sure it doesn't come to what you are expecting to happen… ", Okami stated and got up from bed whilst the blonde watching him going near the couch.

" Then it means… "

" Respect… We're still strangers towards each other so it's not right to do such a mundane action like what you're thinking… ", the cool dansei expressed while donning the clothes he chose.

" Yea, but it is not good daunting me that way ", Naruto annoyingly said.

" I'm sorry but it's your fault for challenging me… its not my intention to scare you ", Okami reasoned out.

" Yea, right! Hmp! ", He snobbishly replied putting away his sight from the smiling dansei.

" We need to sleep now… we will leave this place early… Oyasumi nasai ", Okami just said as he preparing the couch ready to sleep on.

" The bed is big enough for two… why not you sleep here instead? ", Naruto offered.

" No, I'm fine here… I just wanna make sure you're comfortable sleeping in bed… don't mind me… "

" No, it's unfair! You're the one who is weary because of this mission so come here and share this bed with me ", Naruto insisted.

" All right! I will not moot on you anymore… You win this time… ", Okami said with a smile and silently walked towards the bed. " You're so caring, huh… "

" I just don't feel to let you, the one who saved me, sleep in a couch "

" Thanks! Let's just sleep now… ", He said and quickly fell asleep. Naruto just smilingly watched his hero sleeping soundly and then, decided to sleep turning back from his partner.

As the night sky turned into morning, Okami woke up with something warm and heavy on his chest. He was surprised to see Naruto embracing him— the head on his chest and legs on his thigh that made him sighed deeply.

" _If I know that he's immodest in sleeping I shouldn't accept his offer last night._ ", He thought. " I better wake him now… " With his free left arm he gently shook the blonde to wake up. " Hey, it's already dawn… wake up now… "

" Ungh… just give me one more minute ", Naruto sleepily pleaded.

" A minute for sleeping or just for embracing me? Wake up now… "

" Uhm… what are you blabbering … Tch! Isn't too early? ", Naruto irritably remarked as he rubbed his left hand on his eyes and yawned. Once his eyes completely opened, he saw himself hugging Okami making him yelled and backed off some inches away from his ijin.

" KYAAH! What was that? ". Okami smirked seeing Naruto blushing furiously.

" I thought you will not get up with just a shake but you're surely thankful 'coz I don't wake you by kissing… ", He bantered making Naruto blushed deeply and mad.

" You twit! When will you stop teasing me you jerk? Take this! Uhm! ", While being said he vigorously beat Okami with a soft pillow.

" Wha— Hey! Matte! I'm just… joking… you don't… need to be so rough ", Okami smilingly said while placing his arms in front of his face avoiding to hurt by pillow.

" Do you think I'll hold back after hearing your— ", Naruto's speech was cut when a knock on the door was heard.

" Sir, your breakfast is here… ", the lady informed the two and Okami got up from bed striding towards the door to open it letting the servant inside. Once done preparing their meal, the woman left them and Naruto got up from the bed, too.

" We better get ourselves ready and leave this place early… Master Tsunade is expecting us to arrive Konoha this afternoon… ", Okami said whilst getting his chopsticks and started to eat. Naruto just nodded and started to eat his meal too. After they were done in preparing their things and eating their breakfast, they left the inn.

On the way, they were still chattering about anything until they don't mind that they've already reached the Konoha. Before going to the mansion, they ate lunch and of course, Naruto chose to eat in his favorite Ichirako ramen restaurant but in the end, Okami was the one who paid for their meal making Naruto argued him that he must be the one who will paid for it. Finally, they went to Hokage's office and Okami wasn't scolded by Tsunade instead he was praised for his job well done. Tsunade signaled Naruto to leave the three of them alone inside the room. The blonde walked through the door but before he completely closed it, he took one last glance to Okami who was looking at him too.

Naruto left the place completely and he was surely sad because he will not see Okami again. " _I didn't even say thank you to him…hay… I bet that granny will assigned him to another mission…_ ", He sadly thought.

Back to the mansion, Godaime Hokage 's office, the conversation was still going on but they were not talking about Okami 's next mission.

" So, what do you think about Uzumaki Naruto-kun? ", Tsunade-sama asked as he figured out that both boys were really unhappy that they wouldn't have a chance to get to know more.

" Ha? A-no… he's a little… bit… funny and he's good… to deal with… I guess… ", Okami stammered and he was blushing mild while thinking, " _Gee, what comes to her mind to ask me like that? If I can say to Tsunade-sama that I want to have more time to get to know well that cute blonde…_ ".

" Will you continue on doing a simple mission like this or you will now go back as Anbu? ", Tsunade asked with a smirk in her face.

" What do you mean, Hokage-sama? I can't get your drift… ", Okami doubly asked.

" I'm giving you a chance to decide about this matter… I don't mind at all… but I'm sure you want to get along with him for a long time… am I right? "

"Ha? Uhm, yea… ", Okami said and smiled a little but it really showed to his movement that he was tense.

" Now, it's already decided… you and that boy will become partners in your future missions but if one of his teammates isn't available… Concur? ", Tsunade-sama stated.

" Hai! Hokage-sama! "

" You may go now, Okami… "

The dansei just nodded and quickly vanished. Shizune and Tsunade just looked at each other and chuckled. That time, Naruto was just sitting alone in the park 's bench and Okami saw him as he was leaping from tree to tree towards his house.

" _This is unexpected but maybe he don't mind if I'll hangout with him for a while before I go home_ ", he thought and silently went down behind the blonde.

" Miss me? ", He teased while placing his right arm around Naruto's nape.

" Okami? ", Naruto exclaimed as he turned his sight beside him. Okami grinned.

" So, why are you alone in here? Hmm, let me guess! Waiting for me? ", Okami bantered but this time, Naruto didn't get mad… he knew deep within himself that the dansei was right.

" Maybe… I just wanna know… Did Tsunade-baasama give you another mission? ", Naruto blushingly asked.

" Uhm, not yet… but she said in my future missions… there will be some times that I'll team up with _someone_… ", Okami answered and looked deeply to Naruto.

" Then… ", Naruto got Okami 's exact interpretation for the word _someone_ and he pointed his finger to Okami then back to himself with a surprise look in his face.

" Exactly! So, I'm looking forward that you'll do your best every time we paired up in a mission. ", Okami smilingly said.

"Yup! I'll prove to you that UZUMAKI NARUTO is the best shinobi you'll ever meet! ", Naruto happily replied.


	7. Realize

Chapter Seven " Realize " 

After telling the moments Naruto had with Okami, both of them resumed on doing their work. One night, Tsunade-sama ordered the Rokudaime to accomplished some paper works before tomorrow, making Naruto continuous on grousing about it… or maybe he's just irked because he needed to have overtime just to finish the task and luckily, Sasuke chose to stay in the office until the work was done.

" Do you want me to help you there? I'm done here… ", Sasuke asked to the blonde whom that time was very annoyed on doing such paper works and still, blabbering about it.

"Uhm, yea… can you help me with this one? This really drives me nuts! ", Naruto annoyingly said.

" Why you should need to finish that thing this day? We can have it tomorrow… ", Sasuke remarked whilst walking towards the Hokage.

" Argh! That granny orders me to finish this before tomorrow comes… If I know, she just pass this insane task to me and instead of doing this, she just having a good time in casino… ", The blonde grumbled and the Uchiha was now beside him.

" Okay, calm down… ", While being said Sasuke turned the swivel chair in front of him with his left hand and the blonde began to doubt on his action. He was astounded as the Uchiha lowered his head and gave him a simple smooch on his lips.

" Everything is gonna be fine… Now, let's see what can I do with this stuff… ", Sasuke had just uttered putting his sight towards the said paper and placed his right hand over Naru's right which that time was still holding a pen.

The Rokudaime blushed furiously as he noticed that Sasuke's smooth face was almost close to him… an inch close…and he was still shock to what Sasuke did to him.

" _He…he kissed me… this time, I realize that they have the same behavior… _ ", He thought and remembered the times when Okami was still with him whenever he felt unwillingness towards his work.

" _Whenever I have this kind of day, Okami would always remind me that everything will be fine and then, he would kiss me on my cheek… How come Sasuke… No… maybe it's only coincidence… or maybe… he intently did it… _ ", Naruto concluded and looked the Uchiha with a wry.

" _I won't let you get away with this…you bastard… Grrr…_ ", The blonde angrily thought and still, never giving up on looking the Uchiha. Sasuke noticed that the Rokudaime wasn't paying attention.

" Oi! Are you paying attention to what I'm saying? ", Sasuke annoyingly asked seeing that the blonde was scowling at him.

" Hell NO! ", Naruto said almost shouting.

" What?! ", he retorted.

" What comes to your mind to do that to me you bastard?! ", Naruto angrily asked but still he was blushing making the Uchiha smirked.

" Ah, that really bothers you… I've kissed you so you can quit on grousing around… that kind of attitude really irritates me… and if I don't stop you… maybe one of these days, I'm going to have an ear problem… ", Sasuke bantered.

" Why you!!! ", Naruto yelled and talked to himself, " _I thought that they're the same but_ _I'm wrong! Okami is way better than Sasuke… No! Okami isn't like this at all! Hmp!_ ".

" Don't get mad… instead of fooling around why not check and read this… that's the only solution I've created… ", Sasuke seriously suggested and resumed on his task.

" Ah, domo… ", Naruto softly said and looked the Uchiha putting his eyeglass and started reading other reports, again. " _Wow! He really looks so handsome every time he wears a reading eyeglass… I wonder when he started using it…_ ", he blushingly thought but after reminiscing what the dansei did to him a while ago… his thought suddenly changed.

" _Wait a minute! Why should I praise him? He's a silly! Hmp! I just don't think like that… Shut up stupid brain! Argh!_ ", He annoyingly told to himself .

" If you have a problem just ask me… ", Sasuke reminded and smirked.

" Yes, bastard! Bleh! ", Naruto said and childishly tongued out

Hours passed and finally, the Rokudaime finished the paper works exactly 11 'o clock and that moment, Sasuke unintentionally fell asleep.

" Yay! I'm done! That granny will just pick this thing and we don't need to be here so early tomorrow, am I right… Sasuke? ", Naruto happily asked but as he heard no response, he turned his sight to Sasuke and noticed that his best friend was already fell asleep.

" _Oh, boy… I bet he's very weary… I better wake him up… It isn't good if he sleeps here…_ ", He smilingly thought and shook gently Sasuke.

" Sasuke, I'm done we can go home now… wake up… ", He softly uttered. Sasuke gently opened his eyes and saw Naruto looking at him. He realized that he was asleep for hours.

" Uhm… gomen nasai… I've fell asleep here… ", Sasuke sleepily apologized and yawned. Naruto guided him to stand and they started to get out in the office.

While walking in the street, Naruto was still supporting Sasuke to walk and as he noticed that they were three houses away from his residence and it wasn't good if Sasuke would continue walk home… he was still sleepy and if he let him he might pass out on the streets.

" Sasuke, I don't mind if you'll sleep in my house it's not good for you to walk home ", Naruto offered.

" But… ", Sasuke reluctantly uttered but the blonde never letting him go and still held him tight.

" Come on, this is the only way to thank you for helping me… okay?… ", Naruto smilingly expressed and the Uchiha just took the offer.

No choice… even he wanted to continue walk home Naruto wouldn't let him… and to avoid any verbal fight… he just accepted it even though he knew how immodest his best friend when it sleeps. As they arrive on the blonde 's house, they definitely changed clothes first before going to bed.

" Here… wear this kimono for a mean time… and don't worry, we don't need to go in the mansion early… I know that granny will understand that we're both weary from her insane task ", Naruto explained while giving the garment to the Uchiha.

" Arigato… It's all right for me if I'll sleep in the couch… ", Sasuke just uttered and donned the kimono.

" Uhm, this time we need to sleep in one bed… I don't mind at all… You can't rest well there… ", Naruto said and of course, he couldn't help himself not to blush a little.

" _It's a bit vile if I let him sleep there… I'm the one who invite him here… Anyway, I can't rest well either if I'll chose to sleep in the couch or in the floor…_ ", He said within himself.

" Ayotto… Aren't you going to sleep yet? ", Sasuke shyly asked seeing Naruto was still standing near the closet.

" I need to go to the bathroom first before I go to bed… Don't be shy… just imagine that this is your house, too… Oyasumi nasai, Sasuke… ", Naruto expressed and then, he went inside the bathroom. Sasuke went on bed first and fell asleep.

As soon as he got out from the bathroom, Naruto silently and carefully got himself in bed… trying not to disturb Sasuke from his sleep. But before he decided to sleep, he took one last glance on the sleeping Uchiha. Naruto gently position himself to see the Uchiha 's face clearly 'coz Sasuke turned his back when he sleeps… or maybe he intently did it 'coz he couldn't resist if he woke up seeing the cute face of his secret love…inch closer to him… and that really made him came up to stupid action like kissing Naruto or any possible actions that might come out in his head.

" Even in your sleep… you really look handsome… Sasuke… ", Naruto smilingly mumbled whilst gingerly touched Sasuke's face with his fingers. He concluded that Sasuke wouldn't hear whatever he said 'coz he's already asleep but little does he know that the dansei was listening.

" You know what, as the days passed by… I've realized that I haven't completely erased those memories we had… and for me, it's a bit aggravating… even how long we had secluded and even I've fell in love to someone… I'm still in a cage of our past… I really don't understand why… ", The blonde still mumbled. His fingers were now on the Uchiha 's soft lips and Naruto 's smile disappeared gradually.

" Maybe that's the reason why Okami had left… maybe he wants me to see the reality…about our severed bonds but… I'm still… I'm still afraid to try… that maybe one day… you will leave me again… and if that will happen again… I don't know… what to do… I hope you understand…there is still hesitation inside of me ", Naruto softly uttered but with pain in his voice and this time, his tears fell on Sasuke's cheek.

" Good night, Sasuke… "

After that, Naruto decided to sleep and he embraced Sasuke even if only in Sasuke's back. On the other hand, Sasuke wanted to turn around, meet Naru's eyes and reveal his real emotion towards the blonde while Naruto was saying those words to him but he insisted himself not to do so. It wasn't the proper time. As he felt, that Naruto was completely asleep, he gently averted himself and drew Naruto much closer to him.

" I understand and I'm always ready to wait until you finally accept me again… without any doubt… Naru… Oyasumi nasai koibito… ", He softly muttered and kissed the blonde 's forehead.

He tightly held the blonde 'coz it was only his chance to be close like that and it wouldn't happen again. He didn't how long will he wait to have Naruto again… as his iinazuke.


	8. Reason

Chapter Eight " Reason " 

It was almost a year and a half since Sasuke assigned as Naruto's new assistant inside his office. Finally, summer vacation had begun, every student in the academy were having their own ways on how they would spent their vacation happily. Meanwhile, those shinobis who ranked from genin to jounin levels even the anbus couldn't have a break 'coz the missions escalated these past days. Sasuke and Naruto were busy on doing office works, too.

The two were having a conversation about some reports when someone knocked on the door. That moment, Sasuke was standing beside Naruto… where their faces were inches close again. Why not? Sasuke inclined his body just to have an eye level to the Rokudaime 's whilst his left hand placed on the backboard of the Hokage 's seat and his right was over Naru 's hand, which they both held the documents.

" Come in… ", Naruto ordered and continued on talking to the Uchiha.

As Sai and Sakura entered the room, they both caught the two in that position. Sai teased again the Rokudaime and Sasuke with his words.

" What a sweet and nice scenery we have here… Sorry if we disturb you… ", Sai said and of course showed a big smile.

The two quickly glared at Sai, a look that almost ready to kill him, but both of them really flushed on Sai 's remarked. Sakura just pinched her husband on his left arm with a—**words coming from your shit mouth will really put you in danger**— look. Sai just turned his sight away from his wife and pinned his eyes on looking the ceiling.

" Excuse me? ", Naruto blurted.

" A-no, please forgive him…e-he-he… he don't really mean it… Anyway, Tsunade-sama ordered us to tell and explain the mission we will have the next day to Sasuke-kun… ", Sakura explained.

" Mission? But he was hired as my assistant here Sakura-chan… ", Naruto expressed with a surprise look.

" He's still a shinobi, Master Hokage… As we all know, every shinobis and anbus we have here are all busy doing their missions in different areas so only three of us who are free to hire for this task. ", Sai declared.

" Yoshi… Then, start explaining the main frame of you mission… ", Naruto said.

" This is a top S-ranked mission to one of River country's village… we need to check if the source we gathered from our client was true. We need to investigate if there is some criminals' hideout in the said place. Once the report is positive, we need to dispose them… ", Sakura revealed.

" I understand… I'll partake. Tell me the exact time when— ". Naruto interfered Sasuke from continuing talking.

" No! I won't permit you three to move… ", Naruto retorted and the three jounins were surprise to the his statement.

" Master Hokage?! ", the three exclaimed.

" It's bit dangerous… for me, its isn't good to do such task without the help of some elite anbus and having some reinforcements unless… you should have a highly-skilled jounin to conduct and lead. Even though I know how great you three in your aptitudes as shinobis… I'm not letting you to move… I'll talk to that Tsunade-baasama about this… Stay here! ", Naruto angrily expressed and strode towards the door closing it heavily.

" What's with him? ", Sasuke confusingly asked.

" I understand why he acts like that… ", Sakura sadly uttered.

" What do you mean? ", Sasuke asked 'coz he really didn't understand what was going on.

" My wife already told you about Okami-san, right? ", Sai said.

" Yes, he's the former assistant of our Rokudaime who died in an ambush… Don't tell me… ", The Uchiha sputtered.

" Exactly! That time our Rokudaime doubted to allow Okami-san to partake on a Class-S mission, too… I do believe that our present Hokage can predict if something bad will happen to those persons who where close to him… ", Sai remarked.

" That time, we have no free anbus and shinobis to hire for that mission, just like we have now… and like you, Okami-san was ordered to lead the mission. After that incident, Rokudaime Hokage never blamed Tsunade-sama 's decision but he regretted himself on letting Okami to continue taking the said task… ", Sakura added to her husband's remarks.

" Sou desu ka?… ", Sasuke mumbled and turned his back to the two. He walked towards the window and looked on the environs outside the mansion.

" _The real reason is he's afraid that what Okami and his troop met will may happen to us again… but why he always look and compare things to past… especially the one he had with Okami… Maybe, I need to tell him the real story behind Honoo-san 's death. I need to be strong to accept what will be the outcome after telling it to Naruto… but it his right to know everything…even he will hates me…_ ", Sasuke thought and clenched heavily his left fist.

Meanwhile, inside Tsunade-sama 's room, a loud moot could be hear especially Naruto's clamoring.

" Don't be selfish Naruto! I know why you act like that but there are no shinobis nor anbus can be hire this time… we're lacking on squads since the mission coming from different villages escalated these past days. ", Tsunade-sama 's rebuked.

" Hah! You always send a wrong team every time we have a top Class-S ranked mission like this! But that kind of task is best for anbus and elite anbus… you should know that Tsunade-baasama! I don't blame you on Okami-san 's death but this time I will not let myself to repent on letting the three to take that kind of mission… I became a Hokage not just to protect Konoha but to protect also those people who are close and important to me… ", Naruto gabbled.

" Rokudaime Hokage-sama… please tell us what's your plan about this task? ", Shizune patiently asked.

" Let's have an agreement… ", Naruto seriously uttered but this time he was calm.

" What is it? ", Tsunade-sama asked. She knew that if Naruto was serious she was surely taking a risk on a making decision on it.

" I will let that team to move… if you allow me to lead them. If not, then, I will not letting those three to continue taking the said mission. ", Naruto proposed making the two josei stood still.

" But you're now the Rokudaime Hokage… you can just leave and do missions in your own. The elders even the council will not permit you to do that… ", Shizune chided.

" You know me, right? I have my words… I will not break it! ", Naruto replied.

" All right! Enough, within this day… if there is no shinobis or anbus come here … you can have my response tomorrow morning about that agreement… You may go now… ", Tsunade-sama just said.

" Arigato… ", Naruto just answered and quickly left the room.

Tsunade-sama sighed deeply and looked at Shizune. They both knew that the present Hokage was really stubborn but they have no choice, they needed to believe on the Rokudaime 's idea and the mission couldn't just ignore easily… it needed an immediate action.

As the Rokudaime came back to his office, he quickly told the three that they needed to wait until tomorrow morning for the Godaime 's decision if there would be no shinobis or anbus came back in their village within that day. The couple left the room after that.

" Please me the exact details about your meeting with Master Tsunade ", Sasuke requested.

" I told her that your team will only move if she permits me to come with you, three… ", Naruto replied.

" What? That's impossible… Hokage never leave his or her village if its not that important… ", Sasuke shockingly said.

" I know… but Konoha possessed two Hokage…so, it's okay if I'll do mission with some jounins… and the truth is, whatever happens to Godaime the councils and the elders will not waste time in choosing who will take over in that position 'coz they already have me so, I still consider myself as jounin, Sasuke… as long as Godaime is here… ", Naruto explained.

" Naruto… "

" What is it? "

" You just acting like that because you're afraid that we may meet the same incident happened to Okami-san and to his troop… and tell me, why you always put every situations in the same category like what you already have when you're with Okami? Can you just stop on comparing the past and the present? They are completely different… ", Sasuke confronted.

He already gave up his patience for a mean time 'coz it really bothered and made him sick of hearing all the things about Okami. Past was past… and what most important was today… Naruto should know that but it seemed not. He kept himself linked to the past… especially the one with Okami.

" Because it isn't that easy to forget everything about Okami and even the memories we had, too… Yea, I admit that I really strive hard just to erase those things completely but my heart doesn't do the same. The fact is… it's difficult and inerasable, Sasuke… it really confuse me…", Naruto sadly revealed.

" Maybe after you will hear this reality…the confusion inside of you will stop even the part of your being that still cares for me will suddenly end… ", Sasuke expressed and he avoided to look into the blonde 's eyes.

" What are you trying to imply? ", Naruto doubly asked.

" I will tell you why and how Okami-san was killed… I know you will not believe me at first… but as for me, it is your right to know everything… ", Sasuke started.

" Go ahead… I want to know how he died… tell me, Sasuke. ", Naruto eagerly replied and his whole body was tremble.

" My group and Okami's troop were in the same place coincidentally. It was my fault… I've let Juugo alone and he accidentally gone mad. Karin and I quickly went to the place where we heard a loud commotion and there we found a guy in the hands of Juugo ", Sasuke paused and his body was now shivering in fear.

" A-and… that g-guy was… ", Naruto stammered whilst his eyes were now dimmed with tears. He wasn't prepared to what kind of reactions would he do if he heard the name of his late fiancé.

" He was called Okami-taicho… ", He revealed. Naruto was astounded to what he heard.

" Why didn't you tell this to me earlier? And why didn't you do any actions to help Okami? ", Naruto painfully asked and he couldn't help himself not to get angry at the Uchiha.

" I did everything but it was really too late… Gomen na— ",his response cut 'coz Naruto slapped him in the face.

" I will not accept any sorry from you Sasuke! I will not forgive you! You know what, you're the one who killed him! You killed Okami! I really hate you! ", Naruto angrily shouted and ran outside the office crying leaving the Uchiha standing silently and alone in that place.

" Maybe… Naruto is right… I'm the real reason why he died… ", Sasuke mumbled and bowed his head and clenched his fist. " _I must accept the reality that we cannot be together again… maybe this is the end of the line…_ ", he thought and left the place, too.

In the rooftop of the mansion, Naruto chose to stay for a moment. He was really hurt to hear the truth behind his late fiancé 's death and what most excruciating was… Sasuke was the cause… He didn't know if he will treat the Uchiha the same as he treat him the first time the dansei became his assistant.

" Should I completely forget the happy times we had shared since he had returned and became my assistant? But he was the one who killed Okami… Why can't I think a better solution to this? ", Naruto annoyingly uttered while pulling his hair in great dismay and confusion.


	9. Open Up your Mind

Chapter Nine " Open Up Your Mind " 

Sasuke didn't understand why he stopped on Naruto's old residence. There was something inside his being that urged him to go there and enter that house. It was easy for him to sneak in; maybe, he already used to barge in the blonde 's house in every way he wanted since they were both genins. He found everything covered by thick layers of dust and it really shown that the said place abandoned for a long period of time. Even though, it was hard for him to stay long inside he managed to linger and look around… definitely looking for something that even his being doesn't know what thing it was. Until, he stopped in front of a table and there he found a little notebook with a faced-down picture frame over it.

" _This is a diary and our Team VII picture… both belonged to Naruto… Are these things what I've looking for? I don't really understand why there's inside of me screaming that I should open and read the contents of this diary…maybe… there is something that I should know more…about Naruto's past _ ", He told to himself and he picked the said notebook then left the place at once.

He gadded around the park and found a nice tree to hangout…a better place to read a diary without anyone bothering him. It took him two hours to read completely its content and with the use of his Sharingan, he easily viewed all the incidents stated and felt every sensation inside it. He languidly stood up and went towards the training ground to stay and to be alone for a while. He was really disappointed after reading the part where Naruto stated that their relationship was already over.

" _Why in the hell I didn't think there are possible reasons why Naruto transferred residence? If I've only read this earlier I shouldn't bother him… and if I've only told everything about Okami-san 's death after our unlikely meeting in the hospital… it will not come to this… I will not become his assistant and it's better for me to leave this village at once…knowing that our relationship already ended many years ago…Now, I understand why he told me that time that I'm already dead since I'd left this place… _ ", Sasuke sadly thought and felt very stupid to himself that he continued on believing that he and Naruto could be together again.

Luckily, before the day ended, some anbus and elite anbus arrived and they were the chosen squads to take over the mission. After hearing the news, Naruto decided to go back inside his office and keep on pretending that no bad incident happened between him and Sasuke but, as he went inside… he found no one waiting for him only the papers scattered on his table and some unfinished documents in the floor.

Back to Sasuke's place, Sai and Sakura coincidentally saw him alone and they both came towards the Uchiha to tell the news about their mission.

" Hey, Sasuke-kun! Have you already know? ", Sakura asked happily.

" Know what? ", Sasuke bluntly asked and he wasn't looking to Sakura even Sai.

" Its good that we saw you here… we will not be the one to do that mission! Some anbus had arrived a while ago and I'm sure Naruto…err… Hokage-sama will be glad to hear this, too ", She said.

" Maybe… ". Both Sakura and Sai looked at each other after seeing that the Uchiha looked something bothering him..

" Sasuke-kun? Is there a problem? ", Sai worriedly asked.

" Uhm, its nothing… don't mind me… ", He just replied with a sigh.

" Sasuke-kun… you always keep on pretending that you're always fine even though it isn't… Why not share it to us? Maybe we can help you in your problem… It isn't good if you always keep and take it all by yourself ", Sakura suggested.

" Let me guess… You and Naruto-kun had an LQ? ", Sai asked making Sasuke smirked.

" _Maybe I should tell them what happened a while ago and everything that Naruto and I had talked about… they are still having a big concern over me… and still, it doesn't matter if they will know the truth… They can't do something about it…_ ", Sasuke told to himself.

" This is not just a simple misunderstanding and it isn't also a simple quarrel… I don't know what should it call but it definitely ruin our relationship…and it can't be fix whatever I do ", Sasuke started and surely, the couple are both surprised.

" Please tell us… what happen… ", Sai pleaded. He really wanted to know why Sasuke said that.

Sasuke told everything to the two even the whole story behind Okami's death. This time, Sakura and Sai waited Sasuke to finished on telling the story before they react and it pleased Sasuke. It was very different to what the blonde did.

" So, he accursed you that you're the one who killed him… ", Sai repeated. The Uchiha just nodded.

" Maybe you should tell the whole story … 'coz if you always keep on pretending like that… you only hurting yourself ", he suggested but Sakura disapproved.

" But Hon… We all know how stubborn he is ever since Okami left him… his ears and mind were both close…whatever we say he will just ignore us… maybe we should let Naruto to appease whatever he feels this time first before Sasuke takes his actions… ", Sakura proposed.

" Yea, I guess… That's the best move for now… ", Sai concurred.

" Thanks for your concern but everything opens up my mind to the reality… I will not bother Naruto anymore… It's better to let him go… If I keep on sticking myself to him, he will just continue treating me that I'm Okami not as the real me… he should stop on comparing and relating every events from the past to the present situation. And I'd already known that our severe relationship was already over. ", Sasuke painfully said.

" Will you just forget everything you've just planned just to bring back your relationship again? How about your job? Will you quit as his assistant? ", Sakura incredulously asked.

" I will not quit unless he told me to do so… You know what, I really regret on returning here knowing that I just keep on making Naruto suffer and cry. ", Sasuke revealed.

" Sasuke-kun, don't say that… You should keep on fighting for your feelings towards him… ", Sakura insisted.

The Uchiha just shook his head and replied, " It's over between us… if I can't forget him maybe I just keep on loving him secretly… Anyway, thanks for being here… It really helps me to appease my depression and I guess I should go now… I need to finish my work I've left in the office… Sayonara! ". Sasuke hurriedly ran away from the two. As the dansei was completely vanished from their sights, the two continued on their conversation.

" I feel pity for both of 'em ", Sakura said.

" But I'm much feel pity for Sasuke… I really saw how serious he was on having Naruto back to him but our Rokudaime never gave him a chance… ", Sai remarked.

" Yea, he had already gotten further and now, it all turned to nothing… I don't know how he obliterated everything… ", Sakura worriedly uttered.

As Sasuke arrived in the office silence arose between him and Naruto. They continued on treating each other like that for two weeks until an unexpected guest arrived on Naruto's house one clear night.

" Tanuki?! You are one of the Okami 's ninja wolves, right? What made you here? ", Naruto doubly asked to the wolf while letting it came inside his house.

" I'm here to give you something … this is my master's last will… ", Tanuki replied and gave a certain scroll to the blonde.

" This is about? "

" The whole and exact story behind my master 's death "

" But Sasuke already told it to me… "

" My master 's seal broke and it means there is a lost part of the story that Uchiha Sasuke doesn't tell to you… how come he failed to tell? "

" Uhm…I've reacted quickly and failed to hear the whole story from him… ", He revealed. " I've gotten mad at him once I'd heard that he didn't do anything to save Okami… ".

" Where's Sasuke? "

" He's in the mission… I don't know when will he came back… Why? ", Naruto confusingly asked.

" Tch! You better read the scroll 's content first… it will open up your mind on the true incidents happened that day and after knowing everything, you should go and see Sasuke for a certain reason. Got to go now ", Tanuki instructed to the blonde.

" Where are you going, Tanuki? "

" Once I've given that scroll it's my time to rest forever… My task was done… Goodbye… ", While being said Tanuki vanished completely on the blonde 's sight. Naruto was left alone in his house and before he will open the scroll, there was something in his head that troubled him.

" I'm afraid that I've done wrong to Sasuke… but, through this scroll I will know everything… I should accept what is the truth behind his death… ", Naruto worriedly said and began unrolling the scroll.

Meanwhile, Sasuke was still awake that time. By the next day he and his troop will be back to the village and again, he will work inside the office together with a mad Naruto. He sighed deeply as he thought of it. Then, he got and took a look on the thing that Okami had given to him before his last breath.

" _Gomen nasai, Okami-san… I failed to keep my words I've said to you in my dreams. I still made him cry… and what most excruciating…Naruto already broke the bonds we had even our relationship… I don't know if I can continue on fighting… 'coz you did really surpass me, Okami-san… and that is the reason why Naruto never gave up remembering you… I can't do anything to change it_ ", Sasuke sadly thought and let himself to lay in the ground whilst watching the stars above him.

" _It's a mistake that I've returned to my own village and I shouldn't accept this thing you gave me… Okami-san… I don't know when should I start again… I'm still dedicated on loving Naruto… maybe I just keep it all in my heart…_ ", He added.

" Maybe I really bore to be alone forever… that's my destiny… ", he mumbled but someone was looking above him.

" Don't say that… Sasuke-kun… ", Kakashi-sensei smilingly said.

" Kakashi-sensei… ", Sasuke surprisingly uttered. " You're still awake? ".

" Yup, as what you see… Anyway, I just want to have a little chattering with you… Hope you don't mind… ", Kakashi-sensei said and let himself to sit beside the Uchiha.

" About? "

" About you… ", Kakashi-sensei started.

" Uhm, I don't know if I keep on fighting for my feelings for Naruto ", Sasuke sadly said.

" Do you know what are the reasons why people keep on remembering all the memories of those who were close to 'em? ", His former teacher asked while looking on the stars above them.

" Reasons? ", Sasuke doubly asked.

" Those inerasable memories they had are keys to change human completely. Through these, he can keep on going strong and dedicated to what they really dream of… To get straight to the point, those kinds of memories help people to strive hard to meet their goals even how bad or good is their intentions. You had inerasable memories about your family, right? ", Kakashi said and looked to the Uchiha.

" Yea, and I admitted that I used it to serve as my guide to became stronger and beat my older brother… ", Sasuke said and showed a little smile.

" Then, you already understand… Why Naruto keeps on reminiscing memories he had with Okami-san? ", Kakashi asked him again.

" Hai, Kakashi-sensei… Thanks for telling it to me… its all clear to me ", Sasuke smilingly uttered.

"So, let's sleep now… it's already late and we should wake up early to go back to our village ", Kakashi reminded and stood up following Sasuke behind him.


	10. look back Again

**Chapter Ten " Look Back Again "**

" Its getting dark now… we will stay here and make camp… Some of you will find some foods, others will assemble the tents and I'll go to catch some fish near the river… Don't get to far, guys… do you copy? ", Okami commanded.

" Yes, sir! "

After giving the instruction to his fellow men, he started to walk towards the nearby river and his troop quickly followed his orders. Meanwhile, Sasuke and his group "HEBI " chose to stay in the same forest where the Konoha shinobi camped out. They searched a nice place to hangout and luckily, before the environs became completely dark they'd found one. They were only three of them, 'coz Suigetsu was killed in one of the battles they'd encountered with some of their recent enemies.

" We will stay here for the whole night… it's very dangerous if we keep on moving…so, Karin! Juugo! Go and find some foods… don't get too far… understand? ", Sasuke nonchalantly ordered and he began to create a bonfire using his fire jutsu.

The two nodded and began to move out leaving Sasuke sitting alone and quietly in a log. As he looked at the fire, he suddenly remembered all memories he and Naruto had.

" _It's been many years passed since I've last saw him… I wonder what he is doing at this moment… Does he think about me, too like what I'm doing right now? Tch! What a funny thought…_ ", He chuckled and shook his head.

" _Maybe, I'd just missed him so much… moment like this, if I feel hungry and cold, he will offer his instant ramen and grin at me…then, we will start nonsense moot and if we both felt sleepy and weary…we will share a tent. I really miss how immodest he is when sleeping… he unintentionally hug me… placing his arms over my chest… Oh, man! Naruto… I can't get you out of my head… I really wish that you were here with me…smooch me… embrace me tight and of course, make fun with me… _", Sasuke helplessly thought and he tightly embraced himself.

Okami was also chasing rainbows whilst waiting for enough fishes to catch in his trap. He got two tiny boxes from his pocket and silently looked it.

" _I don't know if I can tell those words in front of him… I hope he will not get angry that I just write it all here in a piece of paper and placed it inside this tiny gift… I really hope that before I ask Naruto to marry me… I will meet and see Sasuke Uchiha personally… I wonder what he looks like and how strong is he… that's the only sign I need _", Okami deeply thought.

He placed again the tiny box inside his pocket while the other on his secret pocket of his chokki and he was about to lift the trap he created for the fishes when he heard a loud commotion nearby. He was surprised to notice that was coming from their campsite.

" This is not good… I need to get there at once… ", He said and left the place instantly.

Back to Sasuke, who was a taking a nap, was also surprised to hear a loud noise from nearby place.

" _What's going on there?_ ", He thought.

He saw Karin running towards him and quickly reported the situation. His group mate really looked weary and it her face showed a tense.

" Karin? "

" Sasuke… Juugo… ", The josei said in between panting.

" What happen to him? "

" He's gone mad again and he's attacking some ninjas nearby! ", Karin baffled.

" What? Come on and let's stop him… ", Sasuke exclaimed.

That time, Okami finally arrived. To his horror, almost of his men were killed in just a short time, making the fishes he held dropped on the ground. The place was completely a battlefield between human and a half-monster ningen. He was unable to move for some seconds until one of his troop men called out his name. As everyone saw their captain's presence, their despair figures turned into ashes.

" Okami-taicho! "

" We need to move at once, those who were still able to fight then come and join me… others will help to cure the others who are wounded. ". He commanded.

" Yes, sir! "

Everyone quickly followed his commands. In just a short time, Okami was able to create a formation for the rest of his troop men and they started to fight back.

" How dare you to sprout elsewhere and kill my subordinates without any valid reasons… I will not let you get away from this crime you made… HAAAAAAAAAAHH! ", Okami angrily shouted and together with it, his troop men started to throw some kansatsu takibunais towards the murderer.

At first, it seems that they had the chance to win but as Juugo completely transformed into some kind of a monster, he just wiped out Okami's men without any sweat. Even how high skilled they were in their village; Okami accepted the fact that the enemy was too strong for them to deal with. Perhaps, they were all lacked in chakras as they keep on casting some high level nature of jutsus and the enemy was just using physical attacks.

" _I feel weary now… if this takes long… I can't summon any high level jutsus anymore… shit… where in the hell did this freak come from? It's too late for us to retreat… everyone was already wounded and weak… half of my men were already killed… In this situation, the only solution is to keep on fighting… I need to protect those people who were still breathing…_ ", Okami thought as he kept on dodging the attacks of Juugo.

" I'll kill you… all of you ", Juugo freaking uttered whilst he kept on attacking Okami.

Okami was about to attack but was interrupted as he heard someone coming and yelling with a familiar name. Karin came out running from the bushes but stopped a little as she noticed that Juugo was completely transformed.

" Sasuke, he's here! ", Karin uttered.

" _Did I hear it right? She said… Sasuke?_ ", Okami thought.

He was astounded to see a man behind the lady with a pair of fiery red eyes and the age seemed a year younger than him but if he was right, same as Naruto's age. He kept on looking the guy but he remembered that he was in a mid fight when the mad man tried to attack the two.

" Watch out! ", he yelled and invoked a fire barrier protecting the two. " _I need to dispose this mad man at once so that I'll know if this guy is truly Sasuke…_ ", he thought.

" So then, you want to be the first one to die… " Juugo said with a smirk.

" As if I'm letting you to hurt 'em… what happen a while ago is enough… ", Okami remarked and position himself for the next attack.

" Stop it, I'm the one who is responsible for this… Let me get out and help you ", Sasuke said as he tried to eliminate the barrier around them.

" Sumimasen… I've my reason why I'm doing this… Leave this to me… And if I failed then, the sign was real… ", he replied and Sasuke was confuse to his answer.

" Sign? ", The Uchiha doubly thought.

He directly attacked Juugo with his kunai with chains-fire shaped jutsu. Wrapping the chains around Juugo 's body and the blade was directly stabbed on the back never letting the man to move a little. But it didn't last long, Okami felt the consequences of using such high level jutsus of his clan and his limits are now in its end. His chakra is now low so he unintentionally loosen the jutsu even the barrier he created for Sasuke and Karin. He was about to fall when Juugo quickly caught him.

" It's your time…" , Juugo grinned and held tightly Okami 's body making the last yawped in pain.

" Juugo! Stop! ", Sasuke angrily shouted and summoned his hebi to stop Juugo on his action towards the guy.

Sasuke glared at his group mate with his Sharingan and Juugo finally stood still in great fear. Okami saw his chance and he forced himself to cast the shinobigatana-shaped fire jutsu. He quickly increased its length until it thrust directly on Juugo 's chest. Such action gave way for him to escape from the murderer 's hands but now he couldn't move himself at all. Sasuke quickly ordered Karin to take a look on Okami.

" Karin, go and check if he's still okay… I go and check Juugo… ", Sasuke said and Karin immediately followed.

Karin helped Okami to stand and as they were both under the shade of a tree, she gently laid Okami. She began on checking Okami 's condition. Sasuke knelt down beside Juugo, who was now on his natural form. He noticed that Juugo 's was already weak and was about to die anytime.

" Sasuke… forgive me… ", Juugo 's last words and Sasuke gradually stood looking on his dead comrade.

He started to walk towards Karin and Okami and asked the girl about Okami's condition. Karin just shook her head.

" Gomen Sasuke…most of his vital points were already severed. I can't do anything to cure him…we need to go to the nearest hospital ", She sadly explained. " What happened to Juugo? ".

" He's dead. ", He just replied.

" Tell me… Are you Uchiha Sasuke ?", Okami forced himself to speak. Sasuke nodded. " Then, I'm lucky… to meet you… finally… ".

" You're from Konoha… quit on talking and let's see if we can found some nearest inn or clinic somewhere in this place… ", Sasuke uttered and he was about to stand when Okami spoke.

" Don't bother… I'm okay… This is already my fate… Sasuke… I want… you… to have… this… ", Okami stammered and he forced himself to get the thing in his secret pocket of his chokki.

" Don't force yourself…you just hurting yourself " , Karin remarked.

" What is this? ", Sasuke asked as he received the thing from Okami.

" He… is still… waiting… for your… homecoming… ", Okami said in between gasp and still, he kept on forcing to release chakra to summon his ninja wolves boss Tanuki.

" What are you doing ? You just lessen your time to survive if you keep on using chakra… ", Karin remarked and tried to stop Okami.

" Thanks for the concern… but… this is very… important… please just let me… ", Okami pleaded and talked to Tanuki using a mind telepathy.

" _I'll put everything I know about this incident in your being… if the seal I've placed on you was broken then…Sasuke failed to tell everything about my death…so please let Naru-chan know the exact details… I'll leave the rest to you Tanuki… give the scroll to Naruto…to him only_ "

" Yes, Okami-sama ", Tanuki said and vanished at once.

" Then, it's… already… time…for me… to go… please… just leave… my body… here… ", Okami requested. " I've already… place… a…barrier around… the Rokudaime…will…surely retrieve…our bodies… Domo…Sasuke… ".

Sasuke just nodded and Okami smiled as he gradually closed his eyes. They left the place as Okami was already passed out.


	11. Secret of My heart

Chapter Eleven " Secret of My Heart " 

" I'm really stupid … I shouldn't talk Sasuke like that… He did all just to save Okami… It's really a big mistake… I hope he will forgive me… ", Naruto sadly uttered and unrolled the scroll. " _But what thing did Okami give to Sasuke before he dies? _ ", He suddenly thought. " I need to say sorry to him as soon as he return to this village… ".

The next morning, Naruto went early in his office and started to stamp some documents. He was so serious in doing this when Sasuke came inside.

" Ohayo gozaimasu, Hokage-sama! ", Sasuke greeted and directly went to Naruto's side starting to get some scrolls on the table.

" Ohayo… S-Sasuke… ", Naruto stuttered and flushed mild. " _I don't expect he returned in this village in just a short period of time… Anyway, he's Sasuke and whenever he's in field he really wanted to finish the task very quick… Perhaps, this is the right time to apologize! I need to talk to him… NOW! Ganbatte Naruto! _", He thought.

Sasuke didn't pay attention to the Hokage's demeanor and continued on reading some reports. Naruto was about to speak when someone knocked on the door causing the blonde boy to stop from his plan.

" Come in ". And it was a jounin who reported some mission accomplishments. Every time he wanted to talk to Sasuke there was always interruptions until it was already noon.

" _Shit! When will I have a time to talk to him privately… a moment that no one bothering me?_ ", Naruto irritably thought.

" Hokage-sama, it's already lunch… I'll go down and eat ", Sasuke said as he got up and fixed all the scattered papers in his table. Naruto saw this chance and excitedly talk to himself, " _Yoshi! Perhaps, this is the moment I'm waiting for… I just need to come and join him in his lunch break so that we can talk after that or even while having our lunch… YES!_ ".

" Uhm, can I come and join you? ", He said with a smile.

" Alright… no problem… let's go ", Sasuke nonchalantly replied.

They both went out the office and as they were started to walk, Naruto wanted to cling on Sasuke's arm but he was about to do that when Ino came for a help causing the blond to have a big nerve over her.

" Bothersome! ", He mumbled which both Ino and Sasuke looked at him.

" Have you say something Rokudaime-sama? ", Ino asked which Naruto just shook his head and his head shouted, " _Tch! I was about to… Argh!_ ".

" Hi, Sasuke-kun! I'm very lucky that you're here… Can you help with these stuffs? ", Ino asked referring to the loads she had. Sasuke turned his sight to Naruto and the blonde just nodded in agreement.

" But, we are suppose to… ", Sasuke hesitantly said.

" It looks like I'll going to eat alone… maybe next time, Sasuke… Ino needs your help and guys should always help girls in need so see you later ", Naruto smilingly said and waved a hand as he left.

" Thank you Hokage-sama! Let's go ", Ino happily said while Sasuke just sighed heavily.

" _Man! How many times should I be interrupted by some irk people? Oh, please give me a time to talk to him!!!!_ ", Naruto pleaded inside his head as he irritably walked towards his fave Ichirako Ramen House.

That day was really bothersome for Naruto. He couldn't saw a chance to talk and if he had… there were always some interruptions. Almost the time there were people coming in and out in his office so finally, he gave up on trying and waited the time that both of them needs to go home. At last, evening come and Sasuke was busy preparing his things ready and the blonde didn't waste his chance.

" Sasuke… "

" Nan desu ka, Hokage-sama? "

" Uhm, I really wait this time to come… just to say sorry about what I've said last time… I know… I shouldn't react so quickly… I'm really sorry… I didn't mean to snap at you like that…I hope you will forgive me… ", Naruto apologized and bowed down in front the Uchiha.

Silence arose between them. Sasuke stopped packing his things for a moment and faced the Rokudaime, looking on Naruto's blue eyes with his then smiled. The Rokudaime was nervous at first but as he noticed the small smile on the Uchiha 's face… he was relieved.

" It's okay… I'm not offended… It's fine to express your feelings so you shouldn't apologize about it… ", Sasuke explained.

" Uhm, I just wanna know… are you mad? If yes, then it's alright if you want to punch me or anything…you want to— "

" I'm in no position to do that to you… and you always know that… I never had guts to revenge on a Hokage like you…if I did it… everyone will surely kill me… ", Sasuke smirked and continued to do his packing.

" No, talk to me as Uzumaki Naruto not as Rokudaime Hokage… please… I just want to know what's on your head or anything… I just want to get rid this feeling and thought that you're avoiding me…"

" You're imagining and thinking so much… Naruto… I've already forgot that incident and forgave you before you do this… so, just keep yourself fine… "

" Sasuke… "

" Naruto… Before I go home… I just what you to give me a sincere and real answer for this question… "

" What is it? "

" What is Uchiha Sasuke to you? "

Naruto didn't even manage to reply at once on Sasuke's surprise question. He really don't know what is the right answer for it… only a best friend or more than that? He pinned his sight on the floor and said the words coming from his mouth.

" You— you're still… my best friend ", Naruto out of his mind replied which made Sasuke smiled again.

" Same with me… Even how long we had secluded and having countless misunderstandings between us… I'm very thankful that you still treat me as your best friend… Arigato…Oyasumi nasai tomodachi ", while being said the Uchiha left.

Naruto didn't notice that Sasuke already left him inside the office. He didn't know how would he express himself at that time…

" _I should feel happy that he said it… but…why I didn't feel that way… Perhaps, I didn't feel it 'coz I've lied on him… or maybe, I'm just thinking too much… Sasuke is always like that… yes! Everything is fine… So, I just need to believe that everything is all right now and has already return to its normal way…_ ", He insisted to himself and finally, left.

Everyday, he and Sasuke always talked about things happening in the Konoha and everything that had connections on their work. Sometimes, Sasuke even chose to do filed missions than working with him and he just concluded that Sasuke was bored doing office jobs. To end his stupid thoughts about some changes happening between him and Sasuke… he came out to a test.

" Sasuke, can you help me with this? ", Naruto requested and Sasuke came. The way he approached the blonde boy didn't change but there was something that proved him right.

" _Unlike before, he always put his hand over mine… but is this a proof? … Yea… no doubt… I know him… He always banters me just to have my attention to him…and these past few days since that incident he really changed… and I admitted that I changed, too…_ ", He sadly thought.

" What's your problem with a clean blank sheet of paper? ", Sasuke doubly asked and the Rokudaime wearingly got up from his seat and replied, " Ah… I just want to give myself a break…I hope you don't mind if you're the one who will create a summary report… ".

Naruto directly went to the door and left the Uchiha, not waiting for a respond. Sasuke sighed heavily and followed the blonde outside. Naruto always stayed at the mansion's rooftop, in front of the recent Hokages statues. As he got there, he just silently watched the sceneries and let the soft breeze blew his hair even the sadness he felt.

" Hay… what a disappointing day… ", He mumbled and still, never noticing the presence of the Uchiha on his back.

His head was filled with unimportant thoughts about some recent incidents. From Orochimaru to Akatsuki 's elimination and even Jiraiya's death to Okami's, he still had proven the world that the 'destined child' chose peace than war. His unique principles made the world believed on his aptitude despite of having the sealed demon folk of lore inside his body.

" Everyone had accepted me now… but not all instances that they will… especially now… ", He mumbled again and Sasuke still clearly heard it all.

" Is that the reason why you need to have a break? ", Sasuke asked causing Naruto got surprised and flushed as he saw Sasuke standing some meters away from his place but again, took his sight away from the Uchiha.

" And what is it to you? Have you already accomplished the task I've given to you? ", Naruto harshly replied and impulsively thought, " _HELL NO! You bastard! If I can only shout it in your face what am I feel at this very moment_ ".

" No, I didn't do it… I don't remember that Godaime-sama ordered you to create a summary report. If you try to make excuses make sure its real so now, you won't mind if you tell me what things bothering you? ", Sasuke remarked.

" Sou ka? Then sumimasen… I just want to be alone for now… ", Naruto blushingly said and he was about to leave when Sasuke suddenly embraced him from behind. " Sasuke? … ".

" I'll never bother you if you really want to keep it on yourself but always remember that I'm always here… if you need help…don't hesitate to call me ", Sasuke whispered on Naruto's ear causing the last to smile in relief.

" Arigato… Sasuke… ", Naruto said and talked to himself, " _I think everything has change for the better…Someday, I'll have my guts to say those words to you… _ ".

" _If you can only hear what's inside my heart, Naruto… but this time, I just let everything to be this…_ ", Sasuke thought and tightly embrace the Rokudaime.


	12. Moment

Chapter Twelve " Moment " 

Days kept on passing by until Sasuke's birthday finally came and Naruto really waited this day to come. He planned everything so that he could even filled those years that they unable to celebrate each other's special day. As he received a letter of absence from Sasuke, he also send a same letter to the Godaime and as usual, Tsunade granted his chance to be with his best friend only for that day. So, the Rokudaime make sure that he was ready for tomorrow's occasion and he really wanted to be the first one to greet his best friend. A night before midnight…

" I will definitely make Sasuke surprise in his birthday and I hope those fan girls of his won't get on my way. This is my very first time to celebrate his birthday with him since he had returned to this village. ", Naruto happily said as he prepared all the things he needed.

As for Sasuke, he had already forgotten to celebrate that special occasion since he trained himself with Orochimaru. He only focused his mind and body on having revenge towards Itachi and he have no time to pay attention on it 'coz it never helps on taking the life of his clan's murderer.

He chose to take a stroll on the old abandoned Uchiha manor tomorrow and in the reason he wanted to avoid his annoying fan girls from swarming him. He don't know Naruto's plans too so, he really expected himself to be alone in his birthday. He really waited the sky turns into day and as the clock's hands strike twelve, he prepared himself to leave his house and set towards the Uchiha manor even the environs was still dark and cold.

" No one will find me there 'coz its restricted place and definitely everyone will surely thinks that our recent place is already dwelled by some ghosts and monsters. What a very stupid beliefs… ", He claimed and smirked as he started to walk towards his destination.

And there was no doubt, Naruto obscured himself in a post and found some fan girls outside the Uchiha 's house. Hours passed and the number of Sasuke 's fan girls escalated every minute until they all figured out that their gorgeous Uchiha wasn't there and they left the place gradually.

" It's already afternoon… and don't tell me he is still sleeping in his bed pretending he didn't hear anything? ", Naruto remarked and he went to the Sasuke's house as soon those girls was completely gone from his sight.

He figured out that no one was inside the house so he decided to wait the raven boy to return home so he sat himself in front of the door. Meanwhile, Sasuke silently gadded around the manor and solemnly reminisced all those past memories he had on that place.

" It's been years since I'd last seen this place again… and no doubt, no one will hesitate to think that this place is already a home for some spirits and ghosts. Despite of this appearance… I can still trace those pieces remained from that gruesome night… which all I just thought that I was just trapped in a powerful genjutsu… but as I wake up in the morning… I've realize that everything what happened was the reality… ", His tone changed as he remembered the pain he had acquired because of his older brother.

Meanwhile, Naruto was still impatiently waiting for Sasuke and he was very annoyed that his best friend has no plan to return home. It's getting late in the afternoon and he had waited for almost ten hours. He didn't want his plans for that day to be wasted so he got up from sitting in front the door.

" Where in the green world does that bastard go? And how long will I wait for him in here? ", He huffed and suddenly, there's something flashed in his mind, " _He will not go home for now… perhaps… he's in…_ ".

It was already dark as he utterly arrived on the Uchiha manor and the cold wind was aimlessly blowing causing some old doors to shriek with odd sounds. This made the Rokudaime shivered in fear as he kept on going just to search his secret love.

" Come on, where are you, Sasuke? … As I go further… I don't know if I can still linger any longer… oh please… ", Naruto shakily uttered.

As a hard wind blew, a piece of wood hanging on a certain abandoned house fell causing Naruto to scream and run in fear towards a nearby house. That time, Sasuke was in his old room and heard the commotion around his old house. He prepared his kusanagi sword and cautiously walked towards the hallway.

" _Even though, this place was already abandoned… I won't allow some intruder here… you'll regret for coming…_ ", He said to himself.

In a corner, both Sasuke and Naruto bumped each other. Sasuke quickly grasped the blonde 's arm not noticing it was Naruto. The Rokudaime thought that a ghost captured him so he screamed again.

" AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! Let me go!!! Don't eat me!!!! ", Naruto yawped and he kept on pulling his arm out just to escape from the tight hold. While Sasuke blushed as he noticed that the one who he held was his cute dope.

" Naruto, quit shouting… it's only me baka! ", Sasuke blurted.

" Huh?! ", He gawked as he noticed that it was not a ghost or some kind of a monster… it was _his_ raven! " Sasuke! I'm thankful! I've found you! Let's get out of here ", Naruto exclaimed and didn't hesitate to embrace the Uchiha. Sasuke felt the trembling of his cute lover and he started to tease him.

" Jeez! I don't know why you became our Hokage… knowing that you're afraid of ghosts ", Sasuke bantered.

" Tease me all you want but please let's get out of here! ", Naruto whined.

Sasuke just smirked and lifted the blonde with his both arms while going out the place. Naruto kept himself attached on Sasuke's chest and closed his eyes, not wanting to see again the surroundings as both of them walked out of the Uchiha manor. As they completely out, both of them stopped in the entrance.

" _Every time… I am this close to him… I really feel safe in his arms… I hope I can admit my feelings for him later…_ ", Naruto thought.

" So, why have you come here, Mr. Scared Fox? ", Sasuke asked while bringing down the blonde and cough slightly. Naruto flushed…moving inches away from the Uchiha and even how dark the surrounding was, Sasuke could still see it.

" I- I've almost forget it… ", Naruto shyly uttered.

" Huh? Forget what? ", Sasuke doubly asked.

" Sasuke, I really intent to go here and find you… "

" Naze? "

" Hmm… Can you just come with me? … "

" No, tell it to me, first… How can I come if I don't know what's your reason, dope! ", Sasuke insisted trying to get the drift of his dear best friend.

" No, I can't tell it to you, now… just come… and I'll show it to you ", the blonde boy shyly replied.

" A surprise celebration? Am I right? ". Naruto gaped at him.

" Hn! Then, I'm right… you know what, since I've trained with Orochimaru… I never celebrated my birthday… knowing that it wouldn't help me to get stronger… just to kill my older brother… ", Sasuke stated. " It's just a waste of time… ".

" Sumimasen… I didn't know it… Well, I just thought you would be happy if once in your lifetime you'll celebrate this day with me… Anyway, I understand! At least, you never hesitate to tell it to me… ", Naruto said with a grin in his face and released his hold into Sasuke's hand. " But before I go home… I want to greet you Otanjou-bi Omedeto… Ja mata ne… ".

Sasuke surprisingly looked at the blonde and deep within himself, he didn't expect to hear those words from his secret love. " _With him? Did he really say it? Oh, I really wished that I would celebrate this day with him… and it did happened… so…_ ", His thought shaken when he saw the sullen face of his dope as it turned its back from him.

" Naruto! ". The blonde suddenly stopped as he heard his name.

" Huh? "

" I didn't say that I would not come with you… ", The Uchiha said with a little pink in his cheek.

" Then, it means… ", Naruto unbelievably said and Sasuke just nodded so, he ran towards the raven and embraced him tight. " Wow! Then, let's go now! We need to get hurry! ". While being said the Rokudaime quickly snatched his hand and held it tight then, they started to run.

" Hey! I can walk alone… and we don't need to run… There is enough time to celebrate! ", Sasuke complained.

" Quit grousing! I've waited for almost ten hours so I'm very excited! We need to get hurry! ", The blonde boy happily explained as he kept on dragging Sasuke off the place. The raven dansei just sighed and talked to himself with a little smile on his face.

" _I really wanted to see him happy like this… and I'm very pleased that he had plans on my birthday… Arigato… Naruto…_ "

As they arrived in hot spring private suite, where the Rokudaime rented it for the whole night just for that special celebration, Naruto quickly offered Sasuke to take his time in the hot spring while he needed to do something very important first. It's been past ten minutes and Sasuke was still soothing himself alone and waited for Naruto to come and join him in.

" Tch! What's taking him so long? I feel slight dizzy soaking in here… ", He grumbled. " _Hay… I'm just excited to see again how beautiful his bod—_ ", his cheeky thought interrupted when he heard Naruto's voice coming out from the door.

" Gomen if it takes so long… ", Naruto apologized as his presence showed in front of his best friend.

Sasuke dazed. Why not? His cute blonde best friend was having only a towel wrapped around his waist and that blonde hair which was always brushed up, was now pressed down… definitely giving a simple yet elegant look on Naruto. His other side was really drooling on having a sight of it… but, he quickly gained his own mind again so quickly snapped his sight out of Naruto, seeing that the blonde was now starting to doff it off.

" _Quit on looking at him! You might do something weird if you continue…_ ", He reminded himself.

" So, what can you say about this celebration to you? ", Naruto quickly inquired while he sat himself beside the Uchiha. Still, the raven dansei was trying not to look on his side.

" Uhm, good!… I- I really d-don't expect this… ", he stuttered and his thought protested, " _Why are you stuttering in front of him, you shit?_ ". His stupid mind talking cut when Naruto rested his head to his.

" … "

" We can do… anything without anyone… bothering us… ", Naruto just uttered earning a little blush from Sasuke, who finally gave up on not looking at him.


End file.
